Boys and Girls
by Tono Radish
Summary: Enter a weirdo student from america who actually understands merits? He's super uke and clumsy, but he does give the girls a bang for their buck when he ends up owing the hosts a @!# !* load of cash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's a long story

Avery Kingbridge is from America and he is strange. Avery Kingbridge is me. I have Orange eyes and black hair? You see my dad has orange eyes and my mom has black hair so I guess I share the traits. But this pale skin is all mine, no one knows where it came from though? Everyone in my family is very tan. So anyways im a magic first year! Sadly the only power I have is being too human.

Oh right in case you're wondering both my parents are doctors at the Otori Hospitals in New York, recently they were promoted so we're moving to Japan! Thank god I took lessons as a kid, im not totally fluent, but I'll be alright. Friends? Im not sad, I never had many friends to begin with, all the friends I made always ended up asking me out, sucks. Well maybe not to you but I have Sarmossaphobia, the fear of dating. I've had it my whole life, going on 15 single for life! My aunt even made me a shirt one time as a joke. She's a designer by the way.

I sat back in the limo and looked at the world buzz by me out the window, I became motion sick. Going to Ouran might be a good idea, I've heard it's one of the top schools you can go to? Must be studious there, no time for a relationship, yes I'll do just fine. The car came to a halt and I stepped out and adjusted my tie, nervousness flowing from my head to my toes, oh crud! My foots asleep! Wake up! I found my classroom, I had received a tour the day before, as in Sunday, and met with everyone I had to. I opened the door and was introduced to the class and was seated at the front right next to the door.

Class was interesting, I got a whole bag worth of notes and a couple guys wanted me to eat lunch with them, easy. I made some friends with girls to, just friends. They led me to a popular club, I was excited, like I said I never had many friends, so this made me happy. Music room 3? So they listen to classical music after school? How wonderful! But then they opened the door, 7 handsome men were there, "welcome." "Uh what is this?" A girl spun on her heel and faced me with the brightest smile, "Why it's the host club! Lots of people come here after school so we figured you could make lots more friends!"

I regret to inform you that I don't like large groups. I'm the shy type you could say. "Welcome ladies! Our members are here, ready to service you at any time and ANY way you'd like." the squeed at the blond's words. "That's Tamaki Suoh... He's the prince of this host club!" what am I looking at? He shot me and the girls a wink. I locked eyes with a tall man carrying a little boy on his shoulders. He stopped and stared at me a moment, then hurried along when the child cried mush! "They are Morinozuka and Haninozuka! But everyone calls them Mori and Honey. They're third years!" we had a lot of that sort of thing back in the US so it didn't surprise me.

"right this way ladies I will escort you to the twins," said a man with black hair and glasses. He guided the girls i knew over to two ginger haired boys, now that I really looked at them, they were in my class! They stated at me a moment and then returned to... Whatever they were doing? "May I help you?" it was another boy from my class! Hikari, no Haruka, Kenpachi? "Uh no, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here?" "Join the club," he said. He- he wanted me to join this host club? But I couldn't! There's no way! "I- I must decline, I'm sorry." I bowed in response. "What are you talking about? Oh my next appointment is here, see ya Avery." he knows my name, I felt a sense of pride. It was obvious that these were the cool kids, and one of them knew who I was!

"Excuse me, but if you continue to stand there you'll get in the way of traffic. Business is booming more so than ever, and I'd like not to have any accidents." the glasses boy! "Uh right." I looked around for a place to go, then I decided that maybe I would just leave? But that would be rude? And I somehow managed to make friends? I decided I would just sit with that girl I knew when the boy stopped me. I turned around, "yeh?" he stared at me for a minute, his mouth made into an upside-down V shape. It was a curious look that a person like him probably would never wear again? "nothing, on your way sir." "Uh right."

I hurried away and sat down, "who was that?" "Kyoya Otori, like Prince Tamaki he's a second year." "Prince? Is he really royalty?" "No no, that's just a nickname going around for the first years to use." "Oh I see! So when If I talk to him I'll call him Prince Tamami or Prince Sama right?" "Actually I think that's just for girls?" "O-oh. So who are we with no-wait did she say otori earlier?" as in the Otori my parents worked for! I'm going to school with someone as important and as Otori! she didn't get a chance to answer, the twins beat her to it.

"We're the Hitachiin Brothers!" they said at once. "Hey ive got an idea," said one. "and i have the same one! Lets play," said the other. "The Which One Is Hikaru Game!" they cheered together. Well they completely ignored my Kyoya question. Haku something walked by us, "I see you're up to that nonsense again." "excuse us?" "It's nothing, I just don't understand why you two are so popular?" "Well that wasn't very nice?"

"The merits," I said without thinking. They turned to me confused. Quick I had to sound like i know what I'm talking about or they'll hate me! "Well Uh, it's like! If you have two good looking guys with homosexual tendencies that would earn the club high points! It also helps if they struggle between their attraction and their friendship. Plus they're twins so it's taboo and more intriguing! Like walking cliff hangers?" they stared at me, DON'T TELL ME I WAS WAY OFF! "Yeah pretty much," they said in unison. "Whatever," said Hanahi (maybe?) walking back to his clients.

They did their thing, but i noticed they kept looking at me throughout their performance. Do they hate me? I DID SOMETHING! I MUST HAVE! IM A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. "Uh Avery? You alright?" someone tapped my shoulder and in a sudden spasm I stood up and before I could do anything else, I rocked back and lost my balance. Next to the wall was a vase, tall and lovely. White with blue flowers on it. I knocked into it, kocking it over, and when I reached for it, it slipped through my fingers.

CRASH!

I stared at it. I had seen that vase online and in textbooks, in other words... ITS WORTH A SHIT TON OF MONEY! I stared at it some more. Hoping some crazy magic would happen and it would come back to life or something. So much for ESP. I reached down to pick up the pieces when Two hands held my shoulders... The twins! "Oh no are you alright?" are they not mad? I didn't realize it but I cut my finger somehow, not that it hurt or was important. "Yeah we wouldn't want a guest, oh no your finger!" they got me a bandage and sat me back down, BETWEEN THEM! they were very close to me, then they stared at me with upside down V shaped mouths. no no I'm just here for my friend! And what about the vase! "Uh Uh?" they stopped looking.

Kyoya smiled a cheery creepy smile, it gave me chills, "you realize you'll have to pay for that don't you?" "Uh right... How much was it?" I already knew... "That vase is from ancient china, Meiyintang. We payed 21.6 Million for it. Coming from the family that you do, you can pay us back can't you?" "That's right, so it's no problem!" that wasn't me, that was my so called friend digging my grave. "heh heh, funny story? My parents are rich yes, but I, however, am not." "What?" they all were genuinely confused. "I don't have a dime to my name." I rubbed the back of my neck, I'm dead.

~~~~TonoTime~~~~

you know what rocks? REVIEWS! Gah! And for my fans, REVIEW! lol sorry, I'm just spazzing out with no inspiration to write... I need your kind/ hateful words! By the way! Has anyone else started watching the live action of Ouran? Im hooked and watching in secret at night, its so hard not to geek out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How To Explain This...**

Recap:

A vase worth 21.6 Million fell on the floor and broke into 21.6 million figgen prices. What's the twist? I'm broke. My parents don't like giving me money because they feel the youth are wasteful. Seeing this host club and how much they paid for a vase, I think my parents were right.

After explaining this to them they sent the girls out. Then they threw me before a red King's chair when Tamaki took a seat. They all looked down on me. It's true! At this point I'm no better than a commoner!

"Avery Kingbridge! You have been accused of breaking the Meiyintang vase. How do you plead?" said Tamaki. "Guilty with no way to pay you back," I replied gloomily. "as I thought, since this is the case you will become-" he was cut off by the twins, "He can pay us back with his body!", "Yeah he can be a host!" Tamaki waved them away. "Not now I'm in the middle of getting us another dog!" "we're serious! He understands merits!" Tamaki's eyes flashed back to me, "you do?" "... Maybe? What are we talking ab-" cutting each other off sure is popular here. "Very good! In that case you will work yourself to the bone here as a host every day until you pay off the dept!" "A host? B- but- I'm not like you guys? I'm-" again Tamaki must like hearing himself talk, "Renge!"

Out of the floor rose a platform with a laughing girl dressed up in a hungarian dress with her hair curled at the bottom and a green bandana in her hair. for some reason she was holding a frying pan? Is there a kitchen under the floors? "The Shy Type!" she yelled, "It's about time to! We need more Uke!" "Actually if you ask me this club is lacking in Seme," I said randomly. Why do I know this terminology? Back in America I had a Yaoi Fan Girl of a friend, if she could see me now, no she wouldn't, not with the twins here. Alex! I'll text you later!

She jumped down from her platform, "And you understand!" "She believes in merits," said the twins. Seriously what's going on? "Do you like video games Avery?" it clicked, "wait aren't you in my class?" "Yes i am! I'm Renge Hoshikuji!" "So A-Chan you'll be hanging around here from now on right?" said Honey latching onto my back. "Uh Uh-" "Here," he smiled. He drew a pink bunny on my bandage. I stared at it and my cheeks turned pink. It was really cute. Honey stared at me like Kyoya and the Twins did earlier. "Is there something on my face?" I asked. "Never mind! Taka let's eat cake!"

Mori glanced at me, nodded, and left with Honey, pokerface and all. No really? What's going on! I sat back in a seat as the girls came pouring back in, alex if only you could see this, it's weird... Really weird... I'm surrounded by girls... They're all expecting something of me! They started to talk about me and giggle and touch me... I started to blush, not blush, it was more like my white skin instantly burned into a bright bright blood red! I moved my hand to try to cover my face and I moved my eyes to avoid eye contact.

They just stared at me intently? Should I say something? Maybe they think I smell something weird? "I- I'm sorry, im just a little embarrassed?" they squealed. Oh! That was easy? Where do I get one of those buttons? Ahem, "it's just to have the attention of all of you pretty girls, I mean are you sure you want to spend time with little me?" they stared, too emo? Alright, "After all I am merely a servant before my princesses, I wait at your feet ready to serve my lady." then I held one of their faces close to mine. This is so awkward! Tamaki seemed like a good person to mimic, then again don't I have a type? Shy right? Well as long as the girls are happy that's all that matters. Still my character.

I blushed and quickly sat back down. Then I leant in a bit and glanced up at the girl next to me, "can I get you another drink?" "y- yes please!" they geeked while I escaped. Hmm is there a hosting for dummies book? That would be handy! I knocked into Harushiki but saved his tray of tea from spilling all over him while catching it in midair along with the host himself by wrapping my one free arm around him. It was quite heroic, "sorry about that!" "woah Avery, good reflexes." I started to blush, not because of the comment, well that too but... When I let go of Hashiru and gave him his tea tray I looked at my hand... Then I noticed Harumiki stare at me like many hosts before him... Her... ALEX IN AMERICA HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS!

I had yet another spasm and fell backward into the arms of the twins. BLUUUUUUSH. "You alright?" speaking in sync! "Uh yeah! It's just- never mind! Hahaha! Sorry i guess I'm just a little bit jumpy is all?" They dragged me back over to their section and sat me once again between them, "here. Let us set your nerves at ease." BLUUUUUUSH. is it hot in here or just me? "Uh Uh-" I sound like an idiot! They leant in and seductively whispered, "we know your secret." that's it! NOOOOOOSEBLEEEEEED! it was so powerful it knocked me into a wall! "Wa- Wah what's going on?" after that I passed out from the blood loss.

I woke up in the nurses office, Kyoya was putting away medical supplies, "oh good you're awake! Amazing, any normal person would have died from a nose bleed like that." "Eh... Then why aren't I at the hospital with an IV?" "because I checked up your medical records. That's an interesting blood type _Miss_ Kingbridge." "Well yes I mean my blood cells reproduce much more quickly than everyone else's so it's healthy to lose some of- MISS!" "You think I wouldn't figure it out when I looked at your health records?" "oh I forgot about that?" "Well Tamaki is the only one in the dark still so take off that stained uniform and put this one on." "right." "I hope you dont mind, it's the only spare uniform we have." "that's odd in a school like this?" "don't question it." "thanks," I said taking the bag from him. He left the room and I started changing. I stripped down revealing the scar on my lower back, no there's no story about how I'm abused, I just climbed into a tree and fell out as a kid. Haha it's kinda cool cuz it's shaped like a splotchy heart thing or maybe a panda or maybe even a blob! Use your imagination!

The door opened, "hey avery I brought you some-" the blond scanned my pale figure. "GAH!" "WAH!" then we both got huge nosebleeds that rivaled each other, but I'm fairly certain I won... And so, two ruined uniforms later, I was an official member of the host club. I'll be sure to tell this to alex in great detail!

~~~~TonoTime~~~~

who can guess what character Renge was in this chapter? I'll give you a hint... Okay no I won't! Lol HAHAHAHA but the first person who gets it can come chill at the host club with me and any host (s) if your choosing!

Here's a list on how each of them figured it out! No real order!

Tamaki: he walked in on her changing

Hikaru and Kaoru: dragging her around they managed to feel her up

Honey and Mori: just looking at her

Kyoya: checking up her files in his book when she first arrived as a customer

Haruhi: when she was pulled into a hug thing by Avery she was pressed into avery's A cup!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**

Recap!

Yeah I'm a girl, you probably saw it coming. Last chapter the hosts figured it out after I had a nosebleed. Don't worry, I'm alright, my body makes more blood than most people so it's healthy to bleed every now and then, I'm not emo! I just get nosebleeds every so often to make room for more! I also have this weird shaped scar on my lower back from falling out of trees! I'm starting to think it looks like Abraham Lincoln!

"So Avery?" "yeah?" "you're a girl?" "last I checked?" "... I see..." Tamaki and I were wiping our noses off while Kyoya bandaged them. "So A-Chan why are you pretending to be a boy?" asked Honey. I stared at him a second, that's right they know!

"Actually I'm glad you guys know, it was killing me having to pretend all the time," I said with my signature stupid smile rubbing the back of my neck, "so I enrolled late in the spring only to find out that all the girl slots were taken up? I really want to go to Ouran University, but only those who attend this high school can test to enter, So I chopped off my chair and became a boy, er dude! Yeah, dude is what real men say! Now that I think about it, Haruhi you're a girl right? What are you doing here as a boy?" She stared at me, sort of a glare mixed in. then Kyoya said, "She's in similar circumstances. Haruhi broke a vase worth 8 million yen, like you she has no money to pay us back with." "it's something I try not to think about," she mumbled.

I sparkled, "It's alright though! If we work hard we can pay back my debts in no time… but… when this is all over… will you guys still be my friends? I know that's probably the last thing you wan but…"

Wait! What if they don't think of me as their friend! I've just imposed my friendship on them! I should apologize! I'll do that now! I didn't get the chance to say anything, the twins sandwiched me between them, Honey hopped on my back, Mori pulled him off, Kyoya smiled, so did Haruhi, and Tamaki looked me in the eyes, "You don't have to ask my dear, what kind of people would we be if we left you after taking your money. You're a host now, no need to worry. Here at the host club be yourself, alright? Then everything will work out, you'll see."

Even though Tamaki's character was the host prince, right now he seemed more enchanting and noble than he did entertaining. I wanted to cry, but I'm a boy now and boys don't do that. I smiled so brightly, so genuinely. Alex back in America, I think I've found a place where I can belong, regardless of my oddities, I belong here, at least I hope I do.

The next day I woke up sparkling. I quickly put on my uniform; the tie was hanging around my neck. My personal maid offered to tie it properly for me; I told her as a young gentleman I must learn to tie it myself! I'm determined to perfect this art! I tried six times and each one was equally ugly… well there goes my good mood. I looked at the clock and realized I'd soon be late! I threw a piece of bacon in my mouth, from my awesome alarm clock toaster oven thing! Black Haiate, my dog, barked in hopes for the morning ritual I nodded, after all I can't let him down. I tore the bacon I was holding in half and gave it to him. Nothing like greasy fried alarm clock toaster pig to strengthen the bond between dog and owner! I'd say master but in our relationship I'm the one fetching the stick while he reads the morning paper…

I sat back in the limo and watch the other cars go by. "Young Master, how have your classes been?" I didn't answer the driver; I was hypnotized by the rushing lights breaking the dark morning sky. "Have you made any friends? If I recall it was rather difficult back in-" I looked away from the window and to the front of the car, "Can we not talk about it?" there was a pause, "yes young master."

The car stopped at the gates of the school. I thanked the nameless driver and went to the building, when I reached for the doors to the building of my first class my hand trembled. I couldn't bring myself to take the handle. I gave up and sat in the cool air on a bench under a blossomless tree. I found myself nodding off and my body tilting, without even realizing it I was going to fall onto the bench, when a warm hand caught my face. I opened my eyes and saw Kyoya, he wasn't smiling like the romantic hero in a book would though, "you can't just fall asleep anywhere you want, and you can't afford to get sick… nor can you look so sloppy." He noticed my tie and sighed, "you're hopeless and aren't you cold?" I guess I was running so late that I forgot to bring a coat… wait a minute, Kyoya and I are the only ones here… He sighed again. "Let me guess. Your bacon alarm clock is set in American time, you do realize there are times zones right?" "Of course! I set it one whole hour back," I smiled. And he though I was stupid hahaha!

He changed the subject, "It's 45 degrees, you must be freezing, where's your coat?" "I thought I was late so I forgot to bring it?" "you're hopeless…" "and you already said that." He pulled out a key, "im here early to do work for the host club's upcoming party, so you can come with me and wait in the club room until the other buildings open." "Thanks Kyokyo! You're so nice!" "I'm not and don't call me Kyokyo." "Fine…" I got up to walk with him when he turned around, grabbed my bag off of the bench where I left it, and put it in my hands. He was glaring at me through his glasses. "Haha I guess you're right! You're such a good judge of charac- charac- ah- ah- ah- ACHOO!" I sneezed into my sleeve.

He wasn't glaring anymore, he had his eyes closed and he handed me his scarf. "Thanks!" I wiped my nose with it. "PUT IT ON DUMMY!" I nodded and tied it around my face like a burglar does from the Japanese edo era! He sighed once more and ripped it off of my head and removed its former turtle shell glory. "Like this," he said tying it around my neck. I stare up at him, he was such a kind person, and you wouldn't get that impression at first glance? Alex, I guess I'm learning something every day.

We walked into Music Room 3 and set our books down when he pulled out his handy dandy laptop. He started typing away and I ran over to the little kitchen area in the back and made some tea. I wish Alex was here, im sure she'd love everyone, cough cough especially the twins. I put the tea on a tray and started to walk back over. I can picture her now. She would say something like _you making his tea while he works, it's almost like you two are married. _… MARRIED ALEX HOW COULD YOU! I started to blush and get nervous, but guys don't do this sorta thing! I know im not really a guy but for my wallet's and education's sake I have to be one! I tripped on the side of a chair and the tray of tea was gonna splash all over Kyoya and his Lap Top. His eyes widened. "Oh no!" I yelled. I quickly kicked on my feet, regained my stability, and caught the tray in midair just above Kyoya's head. "Woah that was a close one," I laughed, gently setting the tray onto the table across from him and filling up the two cups.

He stared at me some more, then when our eyes met his tilted down to my chest… what? He got up, set his laptop down, and walked around the table and kneeled down in front of me, "thank you for the tea let me return the favor." He started to fix my tie for me, "there, now I won't get sick looking at you." I smiled up at him as he sat back down, "Thanks a bunch!" "You do realize there was an insult mixed in there right?" "Oh yeah? Haha sorry I didn't notice." "…Why are you apologizing?" Thump thump, but that wasn't the romantic kind, it was frightening. I picked up my bag and went for the door, "I'm sorry but I really must be going… thanks again."

I felt his piercing gaze follow me out the door. Even when I closed it behind me I could feel his eyes burning through the wood and paint. _Why are you apologizing? _That's what he said before i… i… the lights in the hallways turned off and I dropped my bag coughing, coughing up more blood. It pooled in my hand, but I couldn't stop. _I can shut out the world if I want to. I can make all the bad things go away. No one can be mean to me anymore. _I felt a hand on my shoulder, Kyoya's hand. The lights were suddenly back on. He stared at the blood in my hands dripping on the floor; he asked something, I couldn't understand the words. I could only smile…

"I'm sorry, it's just my body acting up again."

(TonoTime)

Hey hows it going? Drop a comment? Please? So yeah what do you think of this story so far? Personally I really like Avery, and if you don't understand, Alex is Avery's former best friend in America. She just refers to her in her thoughts so she doesn't feel like shes talking to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sunflowers Remind Me Of Fresh Fish**

Recap

Well this morning I was alone with Kyoya in the club room after him lending me his scarf! Alex will never let me live this down! I'm afraid my imagination got the better of me and I had one of my many "attacks" which is basically where I start to bleed because my body makes more blood than required.

I stared at Mori Senpai a minute, I've known him for about a week now… and yet… hmmm….

"Hey Mori Senpai!"

"Yeah?"

"I've known you for a while now but I've never seen your angry or smiley face?"

It was quiet, as it tends to be when I talk to my skyscraper Senpai.

"Please Mori Senpai! I want to see your smiling face!"

He stared at me… maybe he doesn't know how?

"Ok! Ok! I'll show you! How about you're eating something really nummy and then you find 100 yen on the ground! I know 100 yen isn't worth much but pretend you're a little kid again and you go and buy some fresh fish with it! Like salmon or something! But then again you just ate so what are you gonna do with the fish! You run into a stray cat that you name Grouser Smithyton and you give him or her the fish! Then you find out the fish was magic and now the cat can talk to you! And he or she says life is tough, and then you feel really bad for it until it returns to the cat kingdom and goes back to his job as a banker in the town of catnip!"

…

"Wait… what are you asking of me?"

I know… id be confused too…

Then a little boy broke the silence, "Hey Avery! Want a kiss?"

"HUH!"

Then in my hand he leaves a chocolate kiss, "OH thanks Honey Senpai!" I was about to gobble it up when I got a different thought! I shrugged Honey off and unwrapped the chocolate and put it in Mori's mouth, "Chocolate makes everyone smile!"

Honey Senpai smiled and I guess that made Mori Senpai smile because there was one there… I think, it vanished as quickly as it came.

"_NO WAY_!"

Did someone just speak English?

"_Hello?"_

"_Avery! I've found you at last!"_

A busty girl with long dark hair up in pig tails attacked me and her glasses fell off.

"_Alex! What are you doing here!"_

We were on the ground now, this would be awkward if we weren't both girls… Although aren't I a guy now? So this should be awkward!

"_Alex! How did you know I'd be here! How did you recognize me!"_

"_Relax I know you're a boy now."_

"_How!"_

"_Your mom. Haha! Guess what! I've asked Daddy to let me move here with you!"_

"_Well that's great but… we should probably switch back into Japanese, they all look confused."_

"_About that… I don't speak a lick of Japanese!"_

"… _Okay…._ Hey everyone, this is my friend Alex from America, she can't speak Japanese so I guess I'll be her translator."

"Saiyonara _everyone._"

"_That's good bye."_

"_Oh!"_

"_Hey, this is great! You'll be put in all of my classes now!"_

"_Why do you think I didn't bother with Japanese!"_

"_Clever!"_

(At the host club)

The host club today was dressed up as Pirates, Alex had a field day with this. She couldn't help but gawk at me in my outfit.

"_I can't believe I've been letting you dress me up this whole time! Uke Uke Uke!" _she screamed.

"_Alex… please don't say such things, it's embarrassing,"_ I blushed and raised my arm to hide my face, eyes tilted to the tea pot on the table.

The girls didn't know what we were saying, but my expression seemed to work out? Cools, there were also a few girls who could speak English, they spread the word and geeked out. Alex and I continued to chat when the twins appeared behind me.

"Hello Avery," they purred, "Who is your friend?"

Alex's eyes went wide, "_Are these the two! Woah they're friggin hotties! Avery can you see them! Look at them behind you all sexy like that! Symmetry! Perfect symmetry! Tell them to do that to me!"_

I nodded understanding, I don't need another nose bleed, "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, Entertain Alex K?"

Their cat eyes looked at the pretty American girl and they did what was asked of them.

"_No way they're trained! Shake!"_

She held her hand out like they were dogs, and like gentlemen they kissed her hand. She threw a spasm, oh Alex you're the best! She's so cute! Not that I blame her, Pirates are cool! Then I got an idea!

"_Alex, I am a pirate and you are the princess, we could sail the seven seas."_

The girls squealed. I guess foreign language is popular? I went over to the girl next to her, "_They can take my gold, I don't need it. You, my lady, are my greatest treasure."_

I held her chin, shy type, well this is acting so there's no reason I should have to be shy? I leaned in to kiss her cheek, but the twins grabbed my hand and pulled me back into them,

"What are you doing!" The one with his hair parted to the left said.

"Getting customers to pay my debt. I figured popularity would be the fastest way!"

"You can't do that though!" Said the one with his hair parted to the right.

"Why not?"

"You just can't!" yelled the two together.

The girls freaked out because I was all captured and stuff. They're so cute when they dream, oh I should say that one of these days! In that case! I have an idea, a little spat between pirates! I broke free of them.

"What do you take me for?"

They grinned, "Easy, you're our toy."

I don't think they realized what I was trying to start? Actually that's kind of a weird thing to say?

"What kind of toy?" I replied.

I caught them off guard, woah I sounded like a pirate there, "Say what?"

I winked and drew my sword, "Depending on your answer this could be a rated M story."

They flew back into the wall when a letter "M" came out of nowhere! Hear that kids, words are a powerful thing so watch what you say. I pulled a random canon from the corner of the room and pretended that's where the "M" came from. It disappeared and they collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn… I didn't know girls thought like that?" Mumbled the one in blue, aka Hikaru. Kaoru was wearing orange if you were wondering.

"Girls? I don't know what you're talking about?" I spun on my shoe heel, leaned onto the canon, it tipped and I was facing the girls again in a really cool pose, "Where were we? Oh right I was stealing your hearts." They screamed with hearts in their eyes. This is actually kinda fun!

I pointed my finger like a gun at them, "Now which one of ya shall I take with me to sea?"

They kept yelling "Me me me!"

"Bang!"

I started shooting at them and they swooned. They were like a bunch of corpses all over the place, I hope I didn't actually kill them? Corpses… _Hahahahaha!_ Oh no… Not again! _It was their fault! Their fault!_ I seated myself because my legs were going to give out. _No it was your fault! Your fault! _ What's going on? Have I seen this before? _You did this!_ No she didn't! Believe her! Did she do it? Do what? What the hell is going on!

"A Star?" said a high pitched voice.

I woke up from my day dream or whatever that was. I didn't realize it but it looked like I was about to cry. Then I realized, "A star?"

"It's my new nickname for you! Isn't it cute?" Smiled Honey.

"Very!" I smiled back, while glancing at Alex. She stared at me knowingly and pulled something from her bag, "_here_."

It was a little box that opened like one for matches did. The sliding thing? Inside were little tablets, what are these things?

"_You're mom told me to bring them to you._"

"A star what are those?"

"Candies maybe? Goldfish food? Not sure, I'll ask my mom later."

I knew very well what they were, I just didn't think I'd ever see them again.

**(TonoTime!)**

**Heh heh, I was watching some videos about England when he was a prate and it inspired me. The joke about toys… it was dirty but I wanted Avery to be oblivious, but not painfully so like most OC's tend to be. Lol idk, comment! "You're our toy." "What kinda toy?" What do you think of that line and what do you think of Alex? She rocks right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Locked In The Dark**

Recap

So last chapter I pulled some Pirate stuff and found that if I wasn't myself, as in I pretended to be someone else, I wouldn't be so shy? It's weird but it worked! I had another weird day dream too. Alex gave me this box of pills from my mother and father. They were no ordinary drug though…

XXX

You see I suffer from a minor case of dementia, so certain things I see set off random visions. Most of the time I forget that they're just visions and I feel like they're real. Often it affects my blood loss and that's what happened in the hall way with Kyoya on that day. It's not in my records because my parents developed a medicine that helps me with it, those are the tablets Alex gave me. Really though, it isn't bad, when I was younger it was so bad I couldn't even find the real world. They expect by the time I'm in college it'll be gone, but re appear in my 60's. amazing what medical stuff can tell you now! Let's see, well that's just kinda what's going on? Back to the story k?

XXX

"We're going to the beach?" I asked staring at the twins, I was also sitting next to Haruhi. I coughed a bit and they looked worried, "I'm fine, the bi polar weather we've been having is getting me kinda sick." It's true, the weather has been weird? One day they suspect snow and the next it's practically summer? "Tono (Haha not me, Tamaki Tono) decided we should go because the weather is like that?" "But aren't we throwing a party soon?" "Next week but we can take some time off." A dark shadow loomed over us, "Time off? But of course not, we will be bringing the ladies of course." The twins were a little down from Kyoya's comment but I perked up, "Yay! That means Alex can go!"

Speaking of Alex I had something to ask her… all the female slots for Ouran were taken? So how did she manage to enroll? I'll ask her when the club opens. Tamaki did a back flip and landed in his chair and had us to the "welcome" pose since the doors would be opening soon.

I was once again with my regulars: Alex, Chiyuki, Kita, and Ai. Chiyuki has long blond hair and hasn't been to school for a while thanks to her weak heart, but that's another story. (Get the reference? BISCO HATORI FOREVER!) Kita was also a first year but she never attended class, yet she has perfect grades? She also has blond hair, she looks kinda young though? Like a middle schooler. Ai has brown hair and looks like shes bored but she could be as crazy as Renge.

I looked Alex dead in the eye and asked longingly, "_How did you get into this school anyway? When I checked there weren't any girl slots open? Don't tell me you killed someone?" _She smiled and said, "_Of course not!"_ Her sweet smile became a dark and twisted one, "_Some girl just randomly switched out and hasn't been heard from since. I heard there's an ad for her on commoner's milk.. heh heh heh." _Alex's mom is a nurse but her dad… well one night, long ago, I spent the night at her place and found a secret room in the floors… Alex's dad… well I can't say but on the streets it could be referred to as killing people for a living?… I think he's in Moscow right now?

"Ladies I forgot to tell you, the host club will be going to the beach and next week will be the party." They chattered amongst themselves. I stared at the twins who just brought up the beach topic as well. "I wonder what the twins will do? Two boys, together, in the sand and sun? Things will probably get heated?" I didn't even realize I said that, and by now Alex had picked up some Otaku reference words in Japanese. They stared at me with red in their cheeks, I continued talking to myself only half aware of their intent listening, "I read somewhere that the sounds of the ocean were like a turn on? I wonder who will dominate in the beach side hotel room? Hikaru would be everyone's first guess, but I feel like Kaoru is the more adult one? Maybe when no one is looking…" My eyes shifted from the twins over to my increased number of clients… 6, 7, 8… I stopped counting at 14.

"Did I say something weird?" Renge ran over, "Preach on my friend!" "Huh? Ummm I'm not really- I mean- I'm just…" I started to blush, heh heh I need to stop talking to myself? Honey and Mori walked by to pick up more cake from a near by table. "Those two…" The leaned in as I analyzed the two cousins, "Those two… are getting cake…" They stared at me and my stomach growled. They all started laughing, especially Alex. "It's not my fault! Cake isn't healthy so I don't get to eat it very much! Stop laughing!" They were laughing so hard they were crying. My face heated up and then I felt something shoved into my mouth, something sweet, like strawberries?

"How is it A Star?" I looked at Honey, and then looked at Mori, then at the fork full of cake in my mouth. "This is amazing! What is it?" "Its cake silly," smiled Honey with a little frosting on his lips. "Mitsukuni," Said Mori. I took a napkin and whiped Honey's face, "You need to learn to eat without getting it on your face." "But it's cuter this way," said my sempai's muffled voice. "But you'll never get married like this," I laughed. He started laughing to and Mori smiled! I gawked, "M-Mori! You're smiling! Quick! A camera! A camera!" Alex threw hers at me and by the time I aimed it at him, that refreshing smile had long faded. Sad face.

XXX

Beach trip! Since the guests are here, Haruhi and I won't be suiting up. "Avery won't you go swimming?" I laughed, "It has never proven to be one of my talents?" "_Avery can't swim,"_ Whispered Alex to an English speaking client who giggled, "Would you like us to teach you?" I smiled brightly, "Yes please!" They all squealed and I came over with a swim shirt… their cries of joy quickly died, "Sorry, I burn easily. I wish I wasn't so frail," I sighed, of course this was an act, you know playing on the shy character.

We caught sight of Tamaki coming out of the water… sparkle sparkle. The girls freaked out and I just stared at him, sparkle sparkle. I can't look away! The twins started water gunning at Tamaki and ruined the whole picture. Alex saved it however when she had us turn our heads about 45 degrees to the east where Kyoya was topless and taking off his glasses. "_OH MY GOD FUCK YES! I DO KYOYA I DO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Screamed Alex running toward the sand where Kyoya stood. The girls followed and a plastic gun floated over to my legs, I picked it up, pumped it, and knelt down into the shallow waters. HEAD SHOT! Hikaru fell into the water when my gun shot him in the face. "Avery! What- How!" yelled Kaoru helping his brother up. I stood up, "I'm from America. We're all about death and killing!" They pumped their guns, "This means war!" Tamaki had probably drowned from how many times the wins got him in the face. I was getting my ass handed to me until Alex jumped into the water and… well Alex… no way to describe her but a cold killer. "_Alex we won!" "They're not dead yet!" "Don't kill them! We can just keep them as prisoners!" "No prisoners! There's only death on the battlefield Avery! These waters have been filled with the blood of our allies, they cannot be forgiven!" "Alex! We can chain them to the walls later, topless if you want!" _She stared at me, then she ditched the guns and dragged the two boys off. Anime tears streamed down, "Well at least they won't die… right?"

A girl came running over, "Help! It's Haruhi! These jerks came over and…" We all went running to the cliffs and there was Haruhi being thrown off. Tamaki ran past all of us and dived down after her. It was very heroic! Oh right! These guys! Kyoya threw off his shirt and dived into the water after them! His glasses fell off and cracked when they hit a rock. I picked up the cracked lenses and looked into the water for them to come back up. The twins started beating the intruders half to death until Honey and Mori stopped them. I took their I.D.s and kindly had Mori and Honey throw them out to sea, no just kidding, they threw them to a boat passing by with $100 and a note saying to take them to shore far away.

Tamaki got into a fight with Haruhi and Kyoya didn't wear his glasses for the rest of the night, mainly because I had them. Alex wears glasses and they're always breaking so just from habit I carry a repair case with me? I know… weird. So I plan to fix them, then give them back to him later.

XXX

The girls had gone to their respective Hotels while, we, the hosts went to Kyoya's beach house. Poor Alex, she wanted to tag along so badly. Haruhi walked into the room wearing the cutest little pink dress! Thank you Haruhi's dad! "Haruhi chan is super cute! XD Nya!" Tamaki was dying in the corner. I smiled, "I can't believe it Tamaki! The one time she's more feminine than you and you can't even talk to her!" His eyes filled with tears at my comment then he glared, "W-who would complement such a rebellious daughter!" I smiled, "You would Papa Tamaki!" His eyes sparkled and the hosts all stared at me, "If Tamaki wants to be our dad there's not much I can do about it? Besides, I like having sempai for a father figure, I'll get a ton of hosting tips from him and I'll pay back my debt!"

We all sat down to eat and Haruhi started nomming at the crab. That's amazing! She eats so vigorously! How does she fit all that in her mouth! "Are you trying to be cute?" Asked Tamaki, a little less than pleased. "I thought you weren't speaking to me?" She replied. "Gah! Kyoya! Lets go, lead me to my room!" His room? What will those two do in his room? Alex! What have you done to my mind! I completely missed most of the exchange between Haruhi and the other hosts. Then Hikaru said, "To be honest… we were all a little worried." I stared at them all, "You mean about the cliffs thing?" The figured out I spaced out and nodded. "Don't feel bad Haruhi, I wasn't worried about you at all!" "That's cold," said the male hosts together as the room filled with snow. "I mean, I didn't have to worry about you. Tamaki was there and he's a hero! He didn't hesitate to go in after you and I knew you'd be alright. So… I guess, there was never a doubt in my mind you would come back safely. After all you ARE with the Ouran Host Club. We're pirates for crying out loud!" After that we went into a group hug and Haruhi became sick and we rushed her to the nearest restroom.

We went off back to the dining room and chattered. "Well guys I think I'm off to bed, I'll be seeing you," I cheered leaving the room. I got to my room and sat on the white sheets. I looked at Kyoya's glasses and I pulled out my stuff to fix them. "Kyoya looks very nice without these on, he should look into getting contacts." "Hmm?" I looked over and saw one of the twins… Kaoru, based on the way his hair was parted. "Avery…" "Hey hows it going?" "What are you doing?" "I'm fixing sempai's glasses. Everyone was so cool today! Kyoya and Tamaki jumping into the water. You and Hikaru kicking butt! Mori and Honey are like cannons or something!" "Hikaru… right…" "Is something wrong?" He hurried over a pulled me onto the bed, "Avery who is it that you like? Won't I do?" I stared at him for a minute, "I'm sorry…" He looked sad for a second, then I continued, "I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were Hikaru." "Huh?" "You switched your hair right?" He backed off, "How could you tell?" I sat up, "Because Kaoru likes to imply things where as you, Hikaru, are very honest and fairly blunt." He started to laugh, "I can't believe you missed the whole point of- haha never mind. I'll try again later." "Try what? You won't trick me now that I can tell the difference between you two." I sparkled. "Sigh, just take Kyoya's glasses to him before I start something." "Okay! XD See ya later Hikaru!" I skipped out of the room. I'm so happy! I can tell the difference between them now!

XXX

I ran into Kyoya in the hall way, "Hey Kyokyo!" "What did I say about you calling me that?" "My bad! Haha, I just came by to-" He moved me against the wall, woah De Ja Vu? "Avery, you can't make up for everything with a smile and an apology." "Oh? Heh heh I'm sorry- I mean uhh…" He stared into my eyes, really Kyoya look into contacts. "Oh look a storm?" He placed his head on my shoulder, "Please can you pay attention to what's happening?" His voice made a "I give up" tone. I make a V shape with my mouth, you could call it smiling but it was too clueless to be a smile. Since he was leaning his grip loosened one of my arms and I reached into my pocket and pulled out his glasses and I bend myself so his face comes back up and I'm inches from his face. I place the glasses on him and push them up to the bridge of his nose, "That's better! So was there something you wanted to talk about?" "… You're pinned between me and the wall…" "I know, You just tripped right? I came over here to bring you your glasses when, in the darkness, you tripped on a rug and took me with you in your fall. No harm done, right Kyoya?" He stood up and looked down on me, "I was right you are an idiot!"

**TONOTIME!**

**Lol LONG CHAPTER! ok so you know how I mentioned Kita? You don't know this but actually Kita is going to be a character in a new Ouran Fic that I'll be posting some time in June! Shameless self advertising! The story Kita will be in is called Occult High, it'll be very different from my usual romantic comedy! XD I can't freaking wait! REVIEW OR KYOYA WILL CREEP ON YOU TONIGHT! … that's not much of a threat… I almost wish I wasn't me so I wouldn't comment… damn…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dancing With Myself**

Recap

So! We all went to the beach and I was pinned under a lot of the hosts! Man, and I thought I was clumsy! They all keep falling over? When I told Alex, she was all, "Yeah they're falling head over heels." What does that mean? And when I said the Kyoya thing she threw a spasm, "That's gonna be me next time! Hahaha! I don't care what I have to do! THAT WILL BE ME! Oh Hikaru and Kaoru are really good at playing dead. Can they fetch sticks yet?" "No I don't think so? We can try later." They can if you were wondering. So! Here we are, the Host Club's party chapter and might I add the cherry blossoms have yet to bloom.

XXX

No guests today, since the party is tonight. I stared at the ginger haired twins standing before me, "Which one is Hikaru?" They were both wearing green paper boy hats and looking down on me. We have been at this for nearly an hour. "Uhhhh…." "Come on Avery, you did it at the beach?" said the one on the left. "Eh, what are you talking about?" Said the one on the right. "Uhhh we were… uhhh she… ehhh…" The one on the left was trying to find an answer… so that's it? "The one stammering is Hikaru, and the one questioning is Kaoru." "Congrats! Finally!" They cheered. I really didn't know, I just made the guess that Hikaru didn't tell Kaoru about the beach? They started to go into it, Kaoru interrogating, Hikaru struggling to answer.

"Hey Kaoru," I started. "Yeah?" "You know that there was something going on between me and Hikaru, but what you didn't know was that he was at my place that night." "Woah what!" "Avery be quiet!" Hikaru started to blush, a wild fire burning on his face. "He went there to talk, and it was then I found he was in love with me." "I thought you didn't get it!" Hikaru yelled. "… wait what?" I stared at them. The twins stared at me. "I was just quoting a movie to match the situation? Since when have I ever known what was going on?" Awwwwwkwaaaard Sciiiiiilenccccccce…..

XXX

"Papa… I like this plan," I said staring at Haruhi in a dress. "Big Sissy is way too cute!" I geeked out, "This is just like that one time I dressed alex up like- oh we agreed never to speak of that… heh heh. SOOOOO CUTE!" "Avery! We have one for you to!" I looked at him, "Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled together, "Of course we plan to make you look cute to!" I stared at them for a second, "… I'm sorry, which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" "Even after all that training!" "A Star! I wanna see you like a girl!" Cheered Honey. "Yeah? You're looking at me as a girl now," I'm still a girl biologically after all. "No no, come come Avery Daddy demands it," said, surprisingly, Kyoya shoving me behind the curtain, then he threw a bag at me and left me to change, oh there's a wig I here to?

"Kaoru stop it." I heard a voice from behind the curtain. "So what were you doing in Avery's room, neh Hikaru?" "Stop it…." Actually, now that he brings it up… what was Hikaru doing? We never ended up talking and he swapped his hair part to trick me, but he wouldn't pull a trick like that without Kaoru. What was Hikaru planning? I stepped out from behind the curtain. I had on a long black haired wig that was wavy. My dress was white and puffy at the skirt. The one shoulder thing that kept it up was white, sparkly, and flowery.

"WAh! A Star you look so cute!" Smiled Honey. "Yeah…" Said Mori. "Avery," said Haruhi as I turned to her. She smiled that megawatt smile that would make anyone cheery, "You look nice." "Haruhi… I'M HONORED!" Before I could spazz out again the twins started fuddling with me and examining me, "Make up. Yes make up is required here. No plain Jane face with this dress." "I'm plain?" _Very!_ Oh crud… _Ordinary!_ Not now! _You're no good at anything!_ The thing that was always interesting to me about my crazy attacks, was the voices were always those of children. I felt the world darkening, but a hand caught me, sorta, wait… that's not a hand?

"Avery are you sick?" Tamaki's first real appearance in this story… and his forehead in on mine! He's so close! I mean the twins were close but I'm used to them! I don't know why but I looked at Kyoya, he was writing feverishly in his notebook. "Woah you suddenly became super hot!" I felt my face turn red, n- n- At that moment thousands of wonderous blood flowers spewed from my nose and onto that perfect white dress… and guess who's going to pay for it? "Woah a nosebleed!" "In slow motion!" Said the twins together. Heh heh, so in the end I was dressed as a boy. I was walking over to the food table and saw a little black notebook… is that… what I think it is? I quietly snatched it up, "It is!" I started flipping the pages and so far it was big numbers and words I didn't understand. But I did catch something, this was volume 326… just how many of these books did he own? Alex glomped me from behind, "_What cha readin home skillet_?" I turned around after she got off, I'm surprised her boobs didn't knock me over like last time, "_Alex! This is Kyoya's Diary! I bet there are loads of secrets in here!" _She snatched the book from my hands, "_Like Yaoi references to Tamaki and the twins! Maybe even some awesome things about me in here! Squee! He loves me I knew it!" "Woah it says that!" "Read what he wrote about me!"_

_Alex Liddel: Friend to Avery. She seems harmless… although her father… Her mother is in the medical business, a nurse. I suppose getting on her good side wouldn't hurt, but not my priority. I there is not much to gain in her person._

"_Alex this- what?" "He knew I would find this here! He's so shy he couldn't even write his feelings down! Oh no, what will the twins think? Well who doesn't love a good Love Triangle Square thing… Yipee! Dance off!" _She danced away totally stealing some poor soul's date. I picked it up again and started to read, so there actually _was_ info on people he's met… I could read about myself? But that would be a waste! Lets see… how's my balance on my debt? … that's not a number I would want to repeat.

"Ahem." "Yo Kyokyo how's it hangin?" "My book please." "Kyokyo! Don't use that monotone! Come on! Smile! Smile and you can have it back!" The corner's of his mouth shifted upward in a creepy twitch, the lenses on his glasses painted white (REFERENCE!), and a shroud of darkness fell over his person. It wasn't the smile of sweet happiness I was hoping for, it was a poisonous sneer… I'm gonna die… NO! I MUST PUT UP A FIGHT! IF MORI CAN DO IT SO CAN FREAKING KYOYA! "No way dude! A smile!" He stared at me and then grabbed my wrist, "Nope, give me my notebook." His face, it looks evil! His eyes had that bored with the conversation dullness and he was very close to me… uh oh. "N- N-" "There's no point in going against me Avery." "No it's not thAAAAAAAT!" Nose bleed! Slow motion! Blood is pretty gross, that is why I will never understand vampires. With what little sanity I had left I pushed Kyoya and threw him up in the air in hopes to keep him clean. That was to no avail. Not only did he land in cake, he landed in the cake Honey Senpai was about to eat… I'm gonna die tonight. My children will have to bare the scars and debt I have left behind for them…. I don't have children? What am I thinking? How long have I been falling into this table of food? Oh there we go. The weird anime time lag ended and I fell into some kind of drink thing, ruining yet another outfit. Guess who's paying for three sets of clothes to be cleaned?

Alex came over, "_Woah Avery are you okay!"_ "_Fine, well maybe not… I'm pretty sure I'm about to be killed." _She didn't hear me, she was too busy staring at Kyoya covered in white frosting. "_Woah that looks dirty, like rated M dirty,"_ I said to myself. Alex sprinted over, her face kinda mimicking the twins, "Oh no Kyoya, you have some frosting on your face… here." She totally licked it off! "_Wait to go Alex! You're so grown up!"_ She winked at me, "_Now I know why Honey never gets sick of cake!" _She turned back for more but he was totally gone and right behind me… I can feel that dark cloud… and I think a wall? Sadly this wall will not protect me from his wrath. He started to strangle me, "What the heck! You ARE a dummy! I don't even know how I should begin to punish you!" "K- Kyokyo… that sounds dirty… we h- have to keep this story rated T." "I can't even look at you!" He was totally gonna kill me when the lights shut off. His grip lessened and I smiled, "I can't look at you either! Woah it's all dark!" Alex started to spazz out with Honey in the corner about how dark and scary it was.

I was about to go and find her to help her out, when I felt something brush against my lips? I must have knocked into someone or something or whatever. I managed to find Alex and calm her down when the lights flashed on outside and there was the infamous black magic club. They started to chant something and throw glittering dust from their sleeves into the air at the barren trees. Soon enough pink blossoms appeared and the petals started to gently waft in the air. It was amazing. Words can't describe. Nekozawa really can use magic! XD When I remember watching Harry Potter with Alex on the weekends and then we'd try to do magic! We failed… Still this was incredible! Alex's thumb rubbed at my cheek, "_You have some frosting on your face?" "Frosting?"_

**TONOTIME**

**Hey everyone! XD Dance off! Originally I was gonna have some kinda Tamaki fluff in here but then I was like "This scene would be way better in a different story I have! Hetalia forever!" then my mom walked in and yelled, "Quit talking to yourself!" and I was Like baby baby baby ohhh! Oh god… my mom is his fan and I think im deaf now from how much she was singing…. Can you guys pitty me please? Well comment, while you do that I'm off to watch Meet Me In St. Loius.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Photo Books Worth Big Money**

It's been a while since the dance off party thing. I'm still not totally sure what happened? I heard from Tamaki the hosts would be going on a little trip to the land of commoners. Coming from America, I've seen it plenty of times. I overheard Kyokyo saying that the club's budget is down from the party expenses. So in order to pay back my debt, and make him not think I'm a complete dummy, I plan to make use of myself and observe the host club on this day off! Now when I say observe I mean take nice photos for a book Renge and I have teamed up to create, if I'm not mistaken she's here as well.

XXX

I explored the mall a while on my own. I went under the excuse that I had a family thing today that I couldn't get out of. Alex swung by my house and helped me with a disguise. Sigh.

THIS IS A FLASH BACK XD

"_AVERY!" "Welcome Alex! So what did you have in mind?" "We make you look like oliver twist!" "A- Alex… Isn't it supposed to be a convention?" She was suddenly wearing a maids outfit and glasses and threw me a summer uniform with an orange brigade leader thing on the sleeve. "Hurry up Suzumiya!" She yelled. "Well Okay then! Yahoo!"_

FLASH BACK END! XD

So here I am trekking through a giant mall hotel thing and not a single cosplayer in sight… Oh well. Alex and I did this kinda thing back in America all the time. In the mess of people there was Kyoya… sleeping? "Not cool! You can fall asleep wherever you want but I can't! Not cool bro!" He moved a little bit, oh god, don't wake him! I motioned myself closer to him and pulled out my camera. "Talk about a great picture," I whispered to myself even though everyone else around was really loud. I was about to snap the picture when he mumbled, "Mmm Avery…" "Kyokyo? Are you awake?" He shifted around some more, "You're such a dumb ass…" So talks in his sleep? Not only that but thts hurtful! Doesn't he know I'm standing right here? Oh no? I forgot he's sleeping. Revenge! I took the photo and ran off before he could wake up as I'm sure he would eventually.

I kept running off and then I caught sight of something interesting, "Are these fake?" I poked at some fabric Sunflowers, but they looked kinda real? _Daddy!_ I smiled at them and pulled out my wallet, "I'll take these please." "How many?" "mmm I'll take em all please." "Woah wha!" Well I left that zone with a huge bag of fake sunflowers. Alex is going to love these. _I'm so glad you're back!_ Poor girl. _I can't stay long, but I'll be back again before you know it kiddo, I promise. _She'll like these, after all they are her favorite. _Daddy! _I remember every time he came and went she went through the same emotions. _Alex don't cry, he promised he'd come back. Your dad is a good man, he'll keep his promise._

I jumped behind a bush when I saw Tamaki in the pet shop being molested by a dog. Wow, I guess no matter who you are, Tamaki is enchanting. Snap! Nothing better than a guy with a puppy as a photo. I continued to walk around, Mori had Honey on his shoulders near a bunch of balloons. Do they just pose on their free time? The twins on a carrousel, Tamaki running through the candy with the others, Mori slowly following from behind? These were all good pictures but nothing that would make me lots of money?

Then out of the golden light of a McDonalds, which they have in Japan? Go USA! Leaving our mark all over the globe! What was I saying? Oh yeah, making fast food poetic. In the golden light of McDonalds was Kyoya unwrapping some greasy fast food hamburger and EATING IT! His mouth woah! It's like he can detach his jaw or something! Quick! Quick! The camera! Snap! I looked at it, it was breath taking. Anime tears streamed down my chibi chubby anime cheeks as I held that camera and looked out into the glittering distance. Yes! This photo will free me! I stood with my arms spread out and that McDonalds' holy light now shining on me! I was also next to a poster of epic crashing waves. This was MY moment of glory!

_Yeah!_ I turned around and the whole world was gone, just a crowd of screaming people cheering for me!_ "Yeah! I did it!" You did it! You did it! _They all cheered with me in English! _"Yeah I did!"_ They started chanting _Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! _ I did as the asked and they crowd surfed me all around. I shut my eyes but could still hear their adoring screams! It was then, when I opened my eyes, I found that their screams were gone and I was on the roof of the building one step from falling off to the pavement many stories below.

"Woah!" I tripped and almost fell off but instead fell back on my butt. The bag of sunflowers in the air about to go past the building to the pavement. I jumped back up and reached my hand out to get them, flying through the air, tripping on a brick and falling. I caught the bag and someone caught me. "Woah! Great timing Mori Senpai!" I cheered. He helped me back up when Honey ran over, "A Star are you alright? What were you doing?" "Uhhh getting a bird's eye view of japan?" "Oh! Well be careful next time, we don't want you getting hurt! What are those?" I held up the bad, "Sunflowers for Alex, I know she likes the a lot!" "How many are in there?" "I don't know, I bought everyone the guy had? Maybe around 200?" We fell into small talk when Honey asked, "Didn't you have a family thing today?" "… Why did I come here?" I felt around my neck, there was no camera…

"_Mother Fucker!_" Thank god these people don't speak English. That didn't stop them from looking at the crazy cosplayer screaming gibberish at the sky. "_I blame the writer!"_ "A Star?" "I'm sorry Honey, while I was crowd surfing I must have lost my camera?" "Crowd surfing? We just saw you dancing with your eyes closed to the top floor?" "Oh yeah that was just in my head?" I thought out loud. I don't think I took one of those tablets this morning? "Uhh A Star? You alright?" "Ahem," I said bringing myself back to the real world, "You bet! I'm just gonna go find my camera, see you later!" I sprinted off.

"You know, she sure spaces out a lot?" "Yeah." "She would be great friends with Tama chan. The writer should really include him more." "…Yeah."

XXX

I went running around, that was dangerous what happened? Never once has it gotten so bad I could have died! That isn't important though, I can find out later! I need that camera! I need that picture of Kyoya pigging out! Then in the crowd of people a tall blond picked up a black box and lens… my camera. No he can't see what's on there! I'm not a stalker I swear! Why am I running in slow motion? Everyone else is at normal speed? Crud! My inner Tamaki is making me act way more dramatically that I have too! Noooo! He started flipping through the pictures when I stopped in front of him. "Huff huff huff huff, p- please can I have my camera back?" He looked at me, "Sure, you took some wonderful photos!" He smiled that smile that made all the girls go crazy. I took it back and checked through the photos, good all still here, "Thanks!" He leaned down to me, "If you wanted to take a picture of me you didn't have to hide behind a bush?" I was embarrassed, "I- I'm sorry." He started to laugh, "Don't be! Like four others took photos of me!" I looked around and recognized girls from school wearing sunglasses holding cameras… does that mean?

XXX

"My Efforts were in vain!" I sobbed into my Totoro pillow. "Oh Avery don't cry! Here lets take a look!" "what's the point? Those girl will share for free!" Alex grinned, "Is this Kyoya!" I stared at her and then into the camera, "Haha! I forgot!" We stared into the electric screen at Kyoya unlatching his jaw, scarfing down a burger and then another one with his mouth all open. Maybe it wasn't a waste? "Oh! Alex I got you something at the expo today!" I looked around my room and remembered… I left them on the floor when I got my camera back from Tamaki… "I'm sorry Alex! I left it at the expo! Someone let me die!" I cried some more and she said, "Aww don't say that. Just give me this goofy picture!" I looked up at her, "You sure this makes up for it?" "Of course, now let's go get watch a movie? Those always cheer you up." "And pretzels?" "And pretzels." I wiped my nose and we went over to my private theater with Black Haiate to watch Casablanca, cuz that movie is the shit.

**TonoTime!**

**Before you ask… yes Avery has a weakness for Movies, but an even bigger one for Pretzels! This is the part where I really like her because It's such a stupid thing but if you gave her a genie with three wishes she would waste them on all pretzels… This is where I relate to her as I do with all my characters. I wonder if I'm portraying the friendship between Alex and Avery well enough? These two have known each other since elementary school and will probably run away together when they're 80. Maybe get a villa in Spain or someplace cool like that? I've been meaning to ask who do you think Avery should be paired with? I just love the feed back on that stuff! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Roll The Filler**

Recap

So in the last chapter I went on an adventure to take photos of the host club while in cosplay. The photos turned out great, after almost falling off a building, but the flowers I bought for Alex are long gone… sucks… anyways today is the first day of legit spring and I'm so happy to be free of that cold weather! It wasn't until I opened the doors that I found it was grey and colder than ever outside… CURSE YOU GENERAL WINTER!

I ran back inside clinging to Black Haiate for warmth, "Jesus in a racecar it's cold!" "Arf!" "Hmm? What is it boy?" The dog ran off and disappeared down the cluster of halls in my home. He came back with bacon… of course. "Oh you're such a chubby doggy." I rubbed his head and grabbed my coat to leave for school. I saw the neighbor's dog; they got her a few days ago. She was all white with red eyes… kinda creepy. I called to her, "Hey Cherry!" That was her name. She wagged her tail and went into the house. I remember when they got her… Black Haiate acted really strangely? SPRING IS IN THE AIR!

XXX

I got to school and stripped from my coat and scarf, setting them on my desk with my bag. I stared out the window of class 1-A. Students talking around me but I stopped hearing them. The petals from the cherry blossoms started to fall like pink snow. You know, really thinking about it, I like Japan. I like it a lot. New York never had so many trees, unless you were in a park. People are much more polite here, although I always thought the Japanese would be more reserved? Still, I really like it here. Maybe I'll stay? This wouldn't be a bad _forever_.

I was cut from my thoughts when Renge glomped me from behind. "So how did it go?" I felt her ripped from my back, so I turned around and Alex was standing over her, "I claim this land in the name of Alex Liddel! No Glompy of da Avery!" I stared at the picture for a minute and pulled out my handkerchief from my bag and opened the window to get a stick from the tree, I put them together and handed it to Renge, "It's best to surrender now."

XXX

"So Renge, whats uhhh whats going on?" She was tied up and in a Keroro costume Alex forced her into… I use forced lightly. She lifted her big green head, "Well the writer god asked me to inquire about Tamaki's screen time?" "Writer god?" I asked? "Please, this show only has one god and that's Kyoya (the sex god)," said Alex. Then we heard a voice, "Very good Alex." KYOYA! He was nowhere to be seen… well what can I say? Spring is in the air and so is Kyoya. "Dummy." "NOT COOL KYOKYO!"

XXX

Alex stared at my food and sniffed it, "I've never had school lunch before?" "Its pretty good, be prepared for a culture shock." She took a forkful and stuffed it in her mouth, my precious little girl. She exploded in utter whatever it was, "THIS IS AS DELICIOUS AS KYOYA AND THE TWINS IN A LOVE TRIANGLE!" The girls at the table, Renge and I included, Leaped for joy, "LONG LIVE YAOI HUZZA!"

"Hey boss what are they doing?" Asked Hikaru. Tamaki was not allowed to say anything, so the writer did a bitch slap with a knee cap to Tamaki's pretty face and allowed Mori to speak, "A cult."

The black magic club got in on this and we were doing some pretty creepy stuff in the corner with Miso Soup… did we just summon Lucario and Mew? "Ash!"

XXX

At the host club the topic of American food (grease with a subtle garnish) came up and it was Alex's and my duty to show them the ways of the home of the free! "Pauper!" I called. Haruhi came over, "wait… why did I respond to that?" "Go fetch us the lowest quality ingredients on this list here, look even the paper is cheap. Chop chop Haruhi Chan!" "Damn rich people…" "CHOP. CHOP." She left the room and Alex and I began to set up.

XXX

When Haruhi returned we all got in frilly aprons, not so much for the fans but for our own amusement, and set to work! We chopped up everything in girly anime flowers and sparkles… and it went downhill from there when the fries came out. Then we poored this weird bean thing over it, mothered it in cheap cheese from hell, and put who knows what else on top! Then, we poured a lovely layer of grease over the top to make it shine… and smell.

Alex and I beamed, "Behold! The pride and joy of the red, white, and blue! Whatever the hell its called because there are too many ingredients to give it a real name! So the Super Mondo Special Awesome Friendship Catnip French Fry Grease Pan of Doom Sponsored by The Shadow King Kyokyo Alamode in Texas!" We were kinda like the twins in this moment, speaking at the same time, proud of the big mess we made! It was glorious.

No one wanted to eat it so Alex I took out our knives and cut that concoction up. I stabbed a chunk of it and put it in my mouth, half cutting my face. And then Kyoya came over with medical supplies he knew he was gonna need. "Avery… why are you eating with a pocket knife in the first place?" "Sorry mom." "Sigh… lets have a look then." His face got closer to mine… closer and closer… "K-Kyoya?" "What?" he was irritated. "N-Nose-" I couldn't finish because instead of a nosebleed I threw up on his shoes. Yeah. Alex tried to hide her smirk when she said, "Yup… spring is in the air."

**TONOTIME!**

**I'm so sorry. Not only am I super late but it's a filler chapter! Well guess what, I wrote the next chapter before this one so I'll post in soon… I think. XD Again, super saien sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tamaki + Screen Time = WTF fangirl**

RECAP! So I went to an Expo to try and snag some money making photos of the hosts… BUT THE GIRLS FROM THE HOST CLUB HAD THE SAME IDEA! I also bought Alex around 2 tons of SunFlowers because thy make her super happy. (I will explain on that at a later time.) I also lost my camera and Tamaki found it and gave it to me… BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW I WAS ME! Hahaha, and Kyokyo says I'M the dummy.

XXX

So my alarm went off and what greasy smell was it? BACON! I flew out of bed and looked out the window, "BLACK HAIATE GET UP! ITS SPRING!" He flew from under my sheets and flew onto my back knocking me over. "WE'LL EAT OUR FRIED PIG IN A SEC! LETS GO OUTSIDE!" He barked in approval. We sprinted for the door when the head maid stood there, "Lady Avery, your clothes?" "Aww Ameyasha! Please! Back in America—" "Well you're not in America, put some clothes on! Back in my day a young woman would be shamed into old age if anyone, especially a MAN, saw her in her nickers." I turned on MTW and her jaw dropped and she fainted in shock. Black Haiate and I ran right past her wilted corpse out to the foyer and out the front door…. It may have been sunny but IT WAS FREEZING AS HELL! We ran back inside and sprinted for the covers and bacon.

XXX

I decided to get dressed and go to school. The car zoomed down the winding roads and… I became motion sick once again. When the car stopped I fell out onto the sidewalk. "Avery, you okay?" It was Tamaki, WOAH LOOK AT HIM SPARKLE! CUE ZOMG FACE! He laughed, "Why are you making that face?" His voice was so calming and gentle, it was nice. "_Your hair is so perfect… you really could be a prince," _Did I just say that? "What?" he asked. "Gah! I- I'm sorry!" "It's alright, when I moved to Japan I also kept switching between French and Japanese." "Huh?" "You were speaking English." "_THANK YOU GOD!_ Uhhh I just said… that…" I stared into those purple glassy orbs looking back at me, "You know what I love most about your eyes Tamaki?" He made a face, this kinda thing must have happened before. I saved myself by making it into a joke, "Its that if I look deep enough into them, I can see my own reflection." He started to laugh, "can I walk you to class?" "Why don't we sprint?" He smiled brilliantly, almost a fiery determination in his perfect eyes, "Avery, have you ever played kick the can?"

XXX

I got to class, I GOT AN 'A' ON MY HISTORY TEST! Alex killed my buzz with her A+. That's right, not just another filthy rich pretty face! Haha. But you don't wanna hear about that? You wanna hear about the most awkward moment of my life. When the lunch bell rang a girl had me wait with her after everyone else left. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Alex went ahead.

She fiddled with her hands avoiding my eyes, looking at her feet. I stood in the silence with her, the shadows of bird dancing across us briefly. She raised her eyes and pushed across her light thick bangs to reveal equally brown eyes. "A-Avery… y-you probably don't know me but…" "You're Nana. Not only are you my classmate but you see me a lot at the club." Her eyes widened happily, "Then you do know me! I'm glad… you see I don't have that much presence." "Me either," I laughed.

"And that's why I DON'T like you!" I stopped laughing, what? "You don't have much presence! Out of all the perfects in that room you seem so ditzy and out of it! On top of that your looks are iffy! You're not completely out of anyone's liege!" Can someone explain this to me? "You're acting is also so so, so I don't think you would ever be able to lie to me, much less anyone else! Plus there's no way you could be able to cheat on me with hosting tactics like yours! You're a total armature!" Whats going on? REALLY! "What I'm trying to say is that… I don't like you… I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I THINK WE SHOULD QUIT HIGH SCHOOL AND GET MARRIED!"

… Don't panic… a plot device will show up any moment now to help me out… anytime now… anytime… help? "uh uh-" "IS THAT A YES! YOU AGREE!" "W-well Mori doesn't do much either?" "BUT HE'S TOO GOOD LOOKING! YOU'RE NOT!" Like that was gonna help? Look at her! Shes oozing with desperation, LITERALLY! IS ANYONE ELSE SEEING THIS!

"I- I'm sorry. I- I'm looking to date anyone." "I feel the same way!" THAT'S RIGHT SHE WANTS TO GET MARRIED! If I'm ever a chick again I hope I don't end up creepy. Before I could say anything she pounced on me and in my attempt to escape guess who fell out the window? This is just not my day, not only did I fall out of the window, but I left my jacket inside so I'm freezing! "AVERY!" She reached for me but missed by a long shot. Is this it? I'm gonna die without my first kiss? I mean I'm too scared to actually get one but I feel like I missed out, at least that's what Alex said. Girl knows he way around the block. I closed my eyes. If this I gonna happen, its gonna happen epically. Just think Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts.

Something caught me like a princess! "Avery!" "Tamaki!" "What happened!" "AVERY I'M COMING DOWN TO KISS IT AND MAKE IT BETTER," called Nana at the top of her lungs. "Avery?" asked Tamaki a little creeped out. I looked at him with serious paniced eyes, "Run." "But you just-" "RUN!" He sprinted off. "FASTER! WE HAVE TO BOOK IT BEFORE SHE GETS BACK!" "BUT WHAT HAPPENED!" "RUN DAMN IT!" "OKAY!"

XXX

While running he tripped on a bush, but we got back up and ran even faster. He caught his breath from behind the school. "Thanks Tamaki, I owe you BIG TIME." "Hey, you have a leaf in your hair." "Could you get it?" "Sure. Could you get me to?" "Yeah."

XXX (MY ALL POWERFUL POV!)

"Hold still!" Said a Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking around because they were sure they heard Avery screaming. Hikaru poked his head around the building. He saw Tamaki's face in front of Avery's and Avery's hands all in his hair. Hikaru whipped back around to Kaoru making a "shoosh" face. Kaoru nodded and took a peak, then mirrored Hikaru's WTF expression. The ran off into a bush where they could look and whisper.

'Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"B-But!"

"I KNOW!"

"Tamaki and Avery!"

"Not cool!"

"Why are they keeping this a secret from us though!"

"Who knows! But I do NOT approve, DO YOU!"

"NO WAY IN HELL! But what can we do? You know of the bosses powers in charming women and dogs!"

"And, no offense Hikaru, AVERY IS AN IDIOT!"

Hikaru stopped himself from replying to his twin. What he said was true, Avery IS a complete idiot. As much as Hikaru admitted it, he was impressed with his boss, "How do you think he did it?"

Kaoru looked back at his twin and became equally impressed with his boss now. He thought about it and smiled that signature sneaky smile, "Easy, he's an idiot too." Kikaru reflected his brother, "and Idiot are our specialty."

**TONOTIME!**

**HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY I VANISHED ON YOU LIKE THAT! HOLY CHRIST! DX**

**BUT FROM NOW ON I'LL TRY TO UPDATE OFTEN LIKE I USED TO! **

**So I tried to make this chapter a little longer and kinda interesting to make up for it being so late. Also, in case you didn't get it, Tamaki and Avery are not a thing, he was just getting the leaves out of her hair and from where the twins were standing it looking like a makeout. **

**XD I LOVE UNNESSASARY CONFLICT!**

**So yeah, hope you don't hate me, and comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What a Turn of Events**

Recap:

It's been about 4 months since the last update, I apologize.

_Well it's too late to apologize! It's too late!_

Shut up. I really hope over time I can make it up to you my kind readers.

XXX

"AVERY MY LOVE!" "NANA!?" She was flying at me from the host club doors so I ducked and she flew into the wall, "Umm I'm sorry." "DON'T BE LOVE HURTS I KNOW!" "That's not what I meant." Ohhh someone help me.

From behind us Kyoya appeared with his book, "Avery." "oh thank god Kyoya." "You will be paying for that wall won't you?" "You greedy son of a- Sigh. You guys leave me no choice." They all stared at me when I pulled the string that was hanging from the ceiling, "ALEX I CHOOSE YOU!"

Nothing showed up. "Uhh Alex?" I looked over to the twins who were tending to her as she said, "Roll over!" And the rolled over each other on the couch in homo freeze frames. "Play dead." "Kaoru no!" "Hikaru I'm done for." A lone sarcasm tear left my tear duct, "I don't know if I should be worried about Nana or Kyoya's hidden camera shots not getting this."

XXX

The next day the answer to my problems with Nana, as well as the start of new problems, arose. The host club was getting ready to open, and by that I meant we were putting on our goofy outfits which I secretly wanted to keep. Today's theme was up for debate for a while, let me show you.

_I stood up, "OUR NEXT THEME SHOULD INVOLVE FOOD!" Haruhi shot up, "I SECOND THAT NOTION!" Honey stood up, which didn't make a difference because he's so short, "CAKE!" Kyoya smacked me on the head, "DON'T BE STUPID!" "I WANNA BE A POCKY STICK!" "AVERY WE ALL KNOW YOU'LL JUST EAT THE COSTUME!" "SO!?"_

_Then Alex came out from under Tamaki's dress- "I told you it was a tunic from old France!" and stood up on the table, "Hikaru! Kaoru!" They saluted her, "Yes boss!" They were all over each other, with that kinda… well there was some licking. I don't know how to describe it._

That's kinda how the meeting went? In the end it was Renge who decided what we were to do; and that was a Victorian Gentleman. Even though Alex and I tried for a Full Metal Alchemist thing. Just think! Mori in a suit of armor and Honey complaining about how short he is! Perfect!

Still this getup was nice, and we ended up putting Tamaki on a horse which he rode around on for a while. The horse just looked at Haruhi, with death, and even tried to sit on her? But Mori on the other hand has a way with animals. Anyone else think Turkey has like some kind of drug in it? It makes me way too happy to be alive.

Where was I going with this? SPOONS!

XXX

So a little bit of dancing occurred and some forbidden fruit stuff when of all the weird and crazy things to walk through that door, a boy walked in. A boy no one at this school had ever seen before. He was dressed so nicely, and he was pretty! He stood tall over everyone, well except Mori, but Mori is a building so it doesn't count. He pushed his strawberry blonde hair away from his blue eyes and looked at me. He marched over quickly and got down on one knee taking my hand, "Avery Kirkland, will you marry me?"

The was a silence that fell upon the room and I just looked at him, "I'm sorry but… who are you?"

XXX

It cut to the end of hosting, the pretty man had pretty much bought the place out. Rich bastard! Oh wait… I am too!

"My name is Alfred Vale, you've probably heard of me." We all nodded no and he freaked out, "WHAT!?" "Just get back on topic," Hikaru groaned. Alfred straightened himself out, "I'm Avery's fiancé."

They all looked at me just then and I raised my hands in defeat, "I don't even know the guy?"

They switched back to him flipping out, "Avery!? How could you!? I thought we had something!? When we went skiing you fell on your face and I helped you up! We baked cookies! I lowered myself to menial labor to bake cookies FOR SANTA OF ALL PEOPLE with you!"

"Wait… Augustine? You died your hair?"

"NO ONE CALLS ME THAT! IT'S ALFRED NOW!"

Honey opened his mouth, "Au?"

Haruhi opened hers, "Gus?"

Tamaki finished, "Stine?"

I stood up and introduced him, "This is an old friend of mine from New York, our town houses were right next to each other. Augustine Vale! Jeez it's been a while."

I went to shake his hand and he bit it, "STOP CALLING ME AUGUSTINE!"

"Why are you calling him that anyway?" Asked Kaoru.

"He was named after his great aunt who defeated the hounds of fair with her mighty sword The Daikon! She only had one eye, one leg, and one arm."

"… She was in a movie. But her dying wish was that my parents would name their child after her… They figured out I was a boy after they signed the legal forms," He grunted with his face in his hands. Doom and Gloom coming out of his body.

"So you're an actor now?"

His face lit up, "So you have heard of me!"

"No I just guessed."

An anvil dropped onto his head, "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

XXX

When he woke up from his coma he stated, "I will be attending Ouran until I finish with High School, I will watch over Avery and then we can finally get married."

The twins pulled me aside, "Don't you have anything to say to this guy!?" "Why won't you turn him down!?"

I started laughing away the awkward, "Well our parents came up with it, not much I can do."

Kyoya stood up and walked over, "Avery."

"Sup Kyokyo?"

"About your marriage-"

I grinned, "Great idea!" I ran past all of them and with tears of joy in my eyes I took Alfred's hand in mine and said, "I know what you should get me as a wedding present!"

"A small and oddly shaped table?"

I looked away, "Shit that's totally what I would want! But no! You wanna pay off my debt to the host club?"

He smiled with sparkles and looked down at me, "Haha! No way in Hell!"

I slumped down into a ball, "Life is meaningless."

**TonoTime:**

**Well. XD I hope this worked out for you guys. I like Augustine- Alfred because he's weird. Fun fact, he and Alex used to date but I don't think that will come up in the story… EVER. Still, all the same. I'll try to do another update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache. Just as well I went to school with Alex in tow.

"Avery you're in such a bad mood, what happened?"

"Alex, do you ever have such amazing dreams that you don't even know what to do with yourself when you wake up?"

"You had a dream like that?"

"Worse, I had a nightmare."

"Then what was the point of that opening statement? You're going t confuse the readers."

"Tono is writing this story, I'm surprised we have readers at all."

"On a less threatening note, what was in your nightmare?"

"Well, In my nightmare I didn't sit by the window in class."

"So?"

"The closer you are to the window, the more important you are as a character."

"OH MY GOD!? AREN'T WE CHANGING SEATS!?"

"Shoot what will we do!?"

We arrived at the school panicked. Then a boy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes approached us.

"Good morning girls! Avery, you're just a dream boat aren't you. Might I carry your books?"

"Umm, who are you?"

"It's me, Alfred…"

"Who are you?"

"Ugh, Augustine."

"OH! HEY MAN WHAT'S UP!?"

"Oh how you wound me."

"Oh how you won't pay my debts."

"So, you wanna introduce us?" Said Alex eyeing the boy.

"Oh Alex, you remember Augustine don't you?"

She stared at him, letting it sink it. Then she screamed, "NOT THAT AUGUSTINE!? YOU DYED YOUR HAIR!?"

"Oh no Alex, gross."

I should clear this up. Alex and Augustine dated for 2 hours exactly. They kissed once, and she threw up on his shoes.

…. In Class …

Alex and I eyed the tin being passes around. If we were moved away from the window our lives would be over. The tin made it's way to Alex and she removed a slip of paper. Her eyes lifted slowly to the board. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked back down to the paper and sighed, giving me a thumbs up. She was safe. I flipped my sheet open, and looked up. I passed the tin on.

"How did you do?"

I held up my paper. I wasn't by the window, I wasn't even by the wall. I wasn't in the front or the back of the class. I was in the center, among the faceless kids that no one ever remembered. I closed my eyes.

_Monster._

My eyes opened again, where did my class room go?

_Looks like, your little adventure is over._

I looked around and started running.

_Run, run, run, as fast as you can._

Why is this scary voice using such a stupid line!?

_Too late._

I looked up again and I realized I was outside and my uniform was covered in blood. I was just in the classroom wasn't I? I looked up and saw everyone piling by the windows looking down on me. I looked around and out to the courtyard, it's strange, I feel so heavy and light all at once. I'm cold, is that snow?

I closed my eyes and slipped to the ground.

"Avery!"

"Alex?"

"Avery!"

"Alex, what happened?"

"Don't ask questions, I brought some man candy with me!"

"What?"

Two sets of arms picked me up and I passed out. How strange I feel so warm. I was just out in the snow wasn't I? Oh, it was snowing. I guess the cherry blossoms are screwed. Winter is just like that I guess. I opened my eyes, the nurses office. There was a table by my side with a glass of water and a pill. I don't like taking these, they make me drowsy. Just as well, I popped it and turned over in my bed.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

I slapped the strawberry headed boy across the face.

"Darling, it's me."

"PERVERT ALERT! PERVERT ALERT!"

I kicked him out of the bed and suddenly the twins came into the room.

"HOW DID HE GET IN!?"

"HE MUST HAVE TAKEN THE WINDOW!"

"Oh shit the twins!?"

The creature jumped out the window when a helicopter flew by, "Duty calls baby."

Hikaru rushed to my side, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Kaoru took my hand, "If he did anything to you we'll personally cut off his eye lids."

I looked at them, "Where… did your shirts go?"

"What?"

They looked at each other, then stood up and posed, "I guess the wind from the helicopter blew them away."

I stared at them, so beautiful. Oh is that drool? I wiped my mouth. Then they got on top of me.

"You know Kaoru we're the only ones here."

"What are you doing?" I asked, not able to breath.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we…"

"My thoughts exactly," said Hikaru taking the bed sheets and flinging them into the air.

Then Kaoru suddenly screamed, "STORY BOOK TIME!"

I stared at them for a minute. The sheet fell on top of us and Hikaru had a flashlight.

"What are you two doing?"

"Actually this has no relevance what so ever, but we saw how upset you were by your seating and decided to cheer you up. So we brought you this pop up edition Bride of the Lindorm King fairy tale book!"

My eyes teared up, "You two are so nice! It's like you're made of niceness!"

…. At The Host Club …

No guests again today, more planning. I would have gone home like a lazy ass but I decided to stay. Something wasn't right. I felt off, ever since this morning. And that creep in my bed didn't help at all. Kyoya was the only one there, which left a weird fire shooting down my air tubes.

"Hey Kyokyo."

"Don't call me that or I'll call you dummy."

"Fine, where is everyone?"

"On their way, but Haruhi had a test to take so she'll be late. The twins went to find their clothes, and Tamaki slipped on a banana peel in the hall and died. As for our Senpai they're not coming today. Tono has trouble writing for them- I mean… a college thing is detaining them."

I watched him type away on his computer. He looked angry, more so than usual. I sat next to him and smiled.

"Was it a painful death?"

"What? Oh, Tamaki, yes. He will be missed."

"Well I'm glad he suffered."

"Me too," he pat my head.

We sat there in silence. He's typing slower than usual.

"Kyoya what's wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're angry. I can tell."

"Really now."

"Yeah man. What's wrong?"

He typed some more, "Well, if you haven't already figured it out then there's no point in telling you."

"Don't be like that Kyoya! Everyone knows I'm painfully slow! I also had a nosebleed and was attacked by a creepy stranger and some naked twins! Cut me some slack!"

"Attacked by… You mean Alfred?"

"Who's Alfred?"

"… Augustine?"

"What about him?"

"In the middle of class he yelled 'MY SPIDY SENSES ARE TINGLING! I MUST FLEE!' Then he stood up on his desk by the window, great seat might I add, and jumped when a helicopter flew by."

"Woah what a weirdo."

"… Never mind."

Looks like he forgot I mentioned the twins. I'll spare them today and change the subject.

"So why are you upset Kyoya? I didn't even know you had feelings up until now."

"Alright, fine. A lot of things are bothering me but the latest would have to be… my new seat in class."

"What's wrong with it?"

His face turned red and he glared at me, "You have to promise in blood that you won't laugh."

"I swear Kyokyo."

"Well it's not very close to the window, and I always considered myself to be a really important character in this series but now I'm not so sure. It's like everything I believe in has disappeared or something. I'm not even in the front or the back, I'm in the center. I stuck with the faceless groupies of higher education. On top of that Tamaki, my best friend, got an amazing seat. Second to the last, right by the window."

Without even realizing it, I started to cry.

"Woah, why are you crying!?"

"Kyoya, you just reminded me… I have the exact same horrible seat!"

"Wow and here I thought you were crying for me. I was about to," he stopped and made a really weird face.

"Kyokyo?"

"Yes dummy?"

"You know, it's okay that your seat is total shit. You're like good and kind and awesome and yeah. Uh huh! Totally!"

"You're not good at this are you?"

I curled into an emo ball, "No I'm not."

He pat my head again and stared into the middle distance, "Thanks anyway."

Kyoya was trying to cheer me up when I failed to cheer him up.

"Wow, you know you're… just like a mom."

"I can honestly say I've never heard that one before, dummy."

He smiled and I smiled and I looked at him and he looked at me and we were happy. His eyes turned serious and mine were still just happy and he leant in and I just stared at him and he stopped and squished my face, "Dummy."

"What did I do!?"

"You didn't do anything. Any other girl would scream or something, then again it's me and if it were any other girl she would be crying tears of joy thanking God for allowing her this moment with myself."

I held onto my neck tie and turned away from him, "Hey Kyoya, do boy's hearts tighten too?"

He stared at me.

"I mean, like my heart and breathing are doing something weird."

He stooped down to me on one knee and asked me if it hurt.

"I mean, it's a weird kind of feeling. It hurts but I don't mind it? Does that make sense?"

"That's strange, I've never heard of that. Your blood loss, does it ever effect you like this?"

"No, this is the first time it's ever happened."

"Wait, you asked me if boy's hearts do this?"

"Well Alex is always complaining about a girl's physical problems and how boys don't have to-"

"That's enough. I…"

He looked up at me and I realized that his hand was on mine. How strange, my chest is getting even tighter. His eyes looked into mine with a similar confusion I'm sure mine were showing.

"Avery, this feeling, in my heart… I think you gave it to me."

"So you feel it too?"

"I do and… QUICK TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"IT MUST BE FATAL!"

We opened the door smacking Tamaki in the face.

"TAMAKI YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Wait you actually believed me?"

As I scrambled to pick up the pieces of Tamaki's head I didn't realize the squeezing of my heart disappear.

**TONOTIME! Okay so this chaper was kind of random but that's okay because at the end I had some plot forming in there. I haven't typed out this story for a long time so this was just to get my juices flowing. The next chapter should be way better!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Kyokyo!"

"Good God what is it Avery?"

"Let's hold a masquerade ball!"

"… No."

"What?"

"I thought you spoke Japanese, I said no."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Dummy."

"Kyokyo!"

"I really hate that name…"  
>"Why? It makes you cuter!"<p>

"So, you think I'm cute?"

"What!? Yes! Of course! Totally! And everyone says that anyway!"

"Well they have some very good taste."

"Kyo…"

"Don't! I'm warning you! Stop it! Don't you dare finish that!"

"Kyo."

"Why! I hate that nickname! What's you're problem!?"

"What's yours!? LET'S HOLD A MASQUERADE BALL!"

Then Tamaki heard us and it was the kiss of death!

"Oh Kyoya! I agree! Let's hold another party!"

"… Fine."

Tamaki and I did a happy dance from hell! It was glorious and Kyoya slumped.

"Oh don't be like that Kyoya! Come on, be happy! It's a party!"

…

Hikaru and Kaoru stared from across the room.

"How have we been able to ignore the plot device as long as we have, Kaoru?"

"Because new ones keep popping up, Hikaru."

"Ones like… that guy?"

"Yes, that guy."

"Kaoru, the ominous tone in your voice leads me to believe you have a plan."  
>"Stuff like this, stuff like that. But since that kiss in the grass between Tamaki and Avery there hasn't been anything different?"<p>

"Kaoru, they're just hiding it from us to keep everyone at bay."

"Yeah but Avery is a really bad actor?"

"… Well something is up anyway."

"Yeah and I've been bored as of late."

"Then Kaoru, you wanna play a game?"

"Okay."

…

Alex walked entered the conversation. I know you didn't know she was there but that's just because I'm too lazy to include some side conversations and imagery. Hell yeah.

"Avery, why do you wanna hold a masked ball so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna meet a handsome stranger who will take me away on an adventure!"

"But Avery, if we hold this party then you'll have to be a guy?"

"That's where the term cross dressing comes in!"

"So you'll be a female cross dressing as a male cross dressing back as a female to meet tuxedo mask?"

"Yeah, that sums it up."

There was a blast through the wall and a man with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes flew in from the smoke.

"Avery if you wanted a shining knight then you should have called me! I would gladly do it for you (and myself because I love this sort of thing)!"

We all stared at him. I tilted my head to the side.

"Who are you?"

Then everyone was staring at me. The guy yelled.

"Are you serious!? We're to be married! It's me Alfred!"

"Who?"

"Jesus, Augustine!"

"Oh hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Do you suffer from brain damage!?"

The Kyoya began crushing Augustine's skull with his palm.

"Only I am allowed to comment of Avery's intelligence. Do you understand mortal?"

"Yes dark master," he cried like Killen.

…

Hikaru and Kaoru bid Augustine over. He would do anything to excuse himself from Kyoya's grasp. So he made a run for it.

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

The twins smiled to each other then put on pouty faces.

"I pity you Augustine," said Hikaru.

"Alfred."

"Whatever. Look Augustine, you love Avery right?" Continued Kaoru.

"It's Alfred."

"I don't care. The point is she's fallen for someone else," whispered Hikaru.

"What? Whose charms could ever hope to compete with my own? I mean come on, I'm a film actor."

Their fingers pointed to the bubbly blond dancing around with Avery over the idea of bullying Kyoya into a masquerade ball.

Augustine shot up and was pulled back down.

"You can't just run into this Augustine," warned Hikaru.

"Alfred."

"Whatever. Look we pity your lost soul and we'll help you," continued Kaoru.

"Why should I trust you two? I know of the bored twins who play jokes on people."

"They kissed behind the school covered in grass."

"I don't believe you."

"Then what do you call that?"

"I still don't believe you. That's friendship, I know her. She's just like that."

"She like that with you?"

"… Okay so what do we do?"

…..

Yay I'm so happy. I have all of my friends, we're gonna throw a ball, and I'm gonna meet a tall dark stranger. I hope it isn't Mori, I don't know anyone stranger than him. Get it? It's a pun!

**Tono Prism Power! Well finally we have the sub plot coming along and I hear a train outside my house… there are no train tracks anywhere near here… Look forward to my next update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!#*%$^ &*#$!**

"Are you ready Alex?"

"Yeah, lemme just get my kunai and smoke grenades."

"Why do you need those?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they'll be provided at the party?"

"Really?"

I handed her a flyer and she read over it, "How did I miss that?"

We ran out the door and into the limo.

"So you sure you'll be able to wear that?"

"Yeah, it should be fine."

My dress was purple and sparkly and pretty. Yeah, they call me the god of adjectives. Alex's dress was orange and fluffy and shiny. Oh yeah, I still got it. We put our masks out and I just sat around waiting.

"So Alex, you think we'll be able to change the genre of this story to a detective story instead of a shoujo romance story?"

"You make it sound like you have a love interest?"

"Doesn't Hikaru have a thing for me?"

"What the hell!? When did you- how!?"

"Don't be silly Alex, I mean it was pretty obvious."

"So what, do you like him?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're an ass."

"I just like our friendship the way it is. If I continue to deny the reality then things won't become complicated."

"Well if anyone can avoid the real world it's you. But don't you think it's only going to hurt others if the time comes where ignoring his feelings won't be possible?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes. So what about you?"

"What about me? I'm still in shock over the fact that you've been lying- no wait, acting is more surprising."

"I always did have a talent for lying… wait what about my acting?"

"Oh look a tree!"

"What a marvelous tree! Alex it's beautiful. On our way home we should take a picture of that fantastic tree."

"Oh look the school!"

"I think I'd rather go back to see that tree."

"What about your stranger?"

"Oh look the school!"

….

We waited. Alex and I stood by the wall admiring the people passing us. Our masks were on and we were absolutely invisible.

"We should venture out into the crowds," I said.

"Yes we should."

"…. Well go ahead."

"What? But there are people there!?"

"Well what, is the knight just gonna see you across the room and sweep you away?"

"Wait so your plan included us talking to people?"

"Well we have masks so I thought it would be easier, but I think it's just more awkward now if anything."

Suddenly a boy wearing and orange mask floated over to us and knelt down to kiss Alex's hand.

"Pardon me but I saw you across the room and I couldn't help but come here to ask you to dance."

Alex looked at me and then back at the boy.

"Welp see ya!"

She danced away with the boy and I sighed. Yup, the wallflower's club right here. I saw a line of girls waiting along the walls. Maybe I can converse with them. I walked over and suddenly pools of boys asked them to dance. I looked around again, I was totally alone!?

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

I turned around and there was a boy. Oh thank God, I was gonna cry. Then a girl came form behind me and took his hand and they ran away from me. I watched them and all their spinning made me tired. I felt myself falling off balance and I fell over. I rubbed my head.

"What the hell! When a girl as cute as me uses the feeling faint card a sexy guy shrouded in mystery should make himself known and catch her! Ow this really hurts…"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my delusion tablets. I was actually starting to see things like rabbits and strange people and hamsters. I went to get a drink and sat at a table all by my lonesome. I took a tablet and just watched them. They all looked so happy and I was just here. I could go find someone in the crowd, but I'm not that brave. I may be a female cross dressing as a boy cross dressing as a girl but I still have feelings.

"Welp, screw this."

I can't believe I planned a party and I'm getting stiffed. I walked outside to get some air. Feels like a warm night. I stood there and looked below me to all the couples cuddling and making out in the grass. Oh what are they doing? My face burned bright red and I turned around so not to look at them.

There was a boy standing before me. Finally!

"Oh, excuse me, I just… uhh well I got tired of the party."

"Oh don't be such a jerk, I helped plan this party!"

I shut my mouth, oh great.

He half smiled and then tried to not laugh.

"What?"

"You don't know who I am, do you."

"That's the point of the masks."

"But I know who you are."

"I doubt it."

"Avery you look good in a dress."

"What? Avery- heh heh- Avery is a boy. Are you saying I have hairy man legs? Hahahaaha!"

"Dummy," he grinned.

I stared at him into those gray eyes. This boy, is he really- I placed my hands on his mask and removed it when the strap snapped at my arm.

"Owee!"

Then I looked back up at the boy to see his face.

"Oh Kyoya it's you under there!"

"Wait you mean you just took my mask off in slow motion with big eyes and you didn't even know it was me!?"

"Well duh that's the point of the masks."

"Ugh whatever."

"Kyoya how did you know it was me?"

Kyoya blushed and scratched at his cheek.

"Alex texted me a picture."

"I'LL KILL HER! And I guess I'll kill you while I'm at it"

"Why me?"

"I was changing in that picture wasn't I."

"Yeah…"

"She's getting back at me because I do that sort of thing to her all the time."

"Americans are idiots."

"Damn right!"

"_When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold…_"

"Kyoya this is mah song!"

"What is this?"

"It's American bull shit."

"How is this your song?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you a demon?"

"That- well if I told you then I probably wouldn't do anything about it but I still won't tell you."

He stepped away from me and took a bow, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh my god for realzy?"

He laughed, "F- for realzy."

Then we started doing that thing called a slow dance. I stopped breathing and that fire ran through my lungs.

"_Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you don't want to hide the truth. No matter what we breath we still are made of greed…"_

Hmmm Kyoya Otori, there's something there I didn't quite notice before. How could I not have foreseen this? I have no idea. But there's only one thing I can- I can do about it now. It means I'll have to ask him myself. How could I not have known, not noticed before this very moment? It was always there. How did I not know? Never mind, I have to ask him, I have to ask him now. Right now.

"Kyoya… You… I asked you if boy's hearts tighten too. I think… I think that maybe… Well my heart is doing this thing and…"

Kyoya's hand glided to my mask and he slid it off without striking his hand. I kept staring into his eyes and then to his mouth and then to his eyes again. Sometimes I wonder where the idea of a kiss came from. Who thought that lips touching was such a good idea? It seems strange really when you think about it. Right now I don't want to think about it. This is how the first kiss in history happened. They grew closer and closer together until they melted and now I was going with them down into history. This was just another kiss to them, but to me this would be something entirely different.

Kyoya put his arms around me and leant it. Our eyes began to close. Then I shifted my weight so that my foot could pop. This kiss hasn't happened yet so I'm not completely brain dead.

"_When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide!"_

And then, on the first warm night of the year, we kissed. My foot was totally up there… hell yeah.

**Yeah! Finally! Woot woot! I had no motivation to write this chapter so comments would really rock guys! You're lucky "Demons" by Imagine Dragons came into my life otherwise this shit never would have happened. Okay so leave lots of comments because it finally happened. Hell yeah Kyova forever. So Ava is short for Avery so Kyova is… really bad but whatever. Okay so yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyoya leant down to kiss me, he was really kissing me!? Fire shot all through my veins and I couldn't breath. My foot popped, the night was warm, everything was romantic and perfect and instead of being into it I suddenly broke the kiss. He looked surprised. Hell, I was surprised. I was avoiding eye contact and I could feel my face burning. He awkwardly stood up tall fixing his glasses.

"My apologies, that was incredibly forward of me."

No it isn't that, but I couldn't speak. I was freaking out and hyperventilating. What's going on? I like Kyoya, I like him a lot! Like… A LOT A LOT! I wanted to kiss him again but something was stopping me. I was frozen. He bowed very simply.

"I should have considered your feelings first, I'm very sorry. Please don't think any less of me."

He turned to walk away and I still couldn't move. Kyoya get back here! Ugh, what's wrong with me? I was suddenly shaking a fell over, coughing up blood.

"Avery!?"

I kept coughing, until I spit up a small puddle. This is a new reaction? I half looked up at his face, only to look back into the dirt and cough some more. I should have known better. This was a crazy fluke on his part. I'm sure Kyoya was caught in the moment and wasn't thinking. It's my fault for not stopping him. He's probably freaking out. I won't make you think about it Kyoya, but your hand on my shoulder… it burns. This feeling… it's fear. What am I afraid of? He likes me right? No, he doesn't, he probably tripped and that's the kiss.

"I-it hurts… your hand…"

He let go and pulled out his cell phone, calling an ambulance. We stalked away trying not to ruin the mood of the evening. The coughing stopped. We waited by the front of the school while the ambulance took its sweet time coming. I have no idea what just happened. He stared ahead looking pale.

"Kyoya?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. I have to say this or he'll get the wrong idea. I'm afraid. I so afraid I'm shaking. I stared into his eyes.

"I like you."

"You don't have to say anything like that, it was my mistake. But thank you for trying to spare my feelings."

I was glaring now. Damn it. Why is this so hard? I tilted my chin up so I could maybe lean over to kiss his cheek but instead my chest was filled with fire. I stifled a cough. I glared at my feet as my face burned red.

"Kyoya I like you."

"As a friend."

"Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"You're being a dummy."

He looked down on me, I think finally catching my drift. He sort of understood what I was getting at. Yeah, so I flipped out when he kissed me, so what? So I'm in physical pain when he touches me, that's not a big deal. So I get so nervous I could curl up and cry when he looks at me, that doesn't matter. I like him. I like him a lot. I just didn't catch it until he made the first move. He made a very disinterested face.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"Good to know."

"Your mouth is covered in blood, I'll kiss you for real again when you're clean."

"Yeah, I understand that."

I sighed, completely having forgotten my blood stained dress and face. Suddenly I felt his lips press against the top of my head.

"That should hold you over," he said smiling.

I smiled back only to puke up a little more blood. How strange? He freaked out and saw the ambulance finally appear in the distance. He ran over to get the paramedics to me.

"I'll let everyone know what happened, I'll come see you when that's taken care of."

I gave him a thumbs up and he ran off.

**I'm back! I randomly found this story after completely forgetting about it. I read the chapters and got annoyed at myself of half assing the last few. Don't worry, this story gave me a few ideas and so I'll be updating it again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Runaway train never going back! One way on a one way track! Seems like I should be getting somewhere, seems like I'm neither here nor there! I am so interested in dumb songs like this one. Here's the update!**

Kyoya ran back to the ball, which was coming to a close. His friends all stood at the top of staircase to announce the fireworks. Kyoya let them finish as the party moved to the outside.

"There you are Kyo-Chan, we've been looking everywhere for you," announced the bunny boy.

"Where did Avery go," asked Tamaki looking around like a father.

"Yeah, she started coughing up a lot of blood so I called for an ambulance and we snuck her out. She didn't want anyone to worry about her during the party."

"Yeah right, knowing Avery it's because she wouldn't want the attention," grinned Hikaru.

"Hey what were you two doing anyway," asked Hikaru.

"What are you talking about," asked Kyoya a little jaded.

"I mean no one else saw Avery get sick, so~ What were you two doing all by yourselves?" Finished the Twins together.

Kyoya didn't show it but underneath his calm poker face he was blushing like a mad man and mentally running away from their questions. Instead he glared down at them, "Nothing. She was getting air from the party and I saw her."

The host club generally accepted this. Who were they kidding; this was Kyoya they were talking about? He's so unaffectionate and unfeeling, only acting when he has something to gain. Hikaru sighed with relief at this realization and looked to Tamaki in wonder. How was the blonde host king able to be so calm? He acted as he would with anyone who was in trouble. There was nothing special about his reaction to they news of Avery in the hospital.

"So let's all go see her," said Tamaki, "The party is basically over so let us make haste!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "It's far too late for visiting hours. We can all go see her tomorrow when she's released."

That was absolute bull shit. Kyoya smiled to himself on the inside, he just wanted to be the one she sees that's all. He honestly didn't think getting involved with that dummy was such a good idea, much less would make him this giddy. He just had to be sure.

He knew Avery was sort of interesting and once in a while had something intelligent to contribute, but she was always acting like a child and she wasn't serous ever and every other word that came out of her mouth was stupid and strange and careless and oblivious and childish and tiresome and fangirlish (that's a word now) and endearing and cute and happy and kind and… how had he not been able to foresee this? Who could have seen the shadow king falling for someone so much like her? Wasn't he going to have his father chose for him? Wasn't he going to continue on as if he never had a heart for anything or anyone? The only time anyone had gotten him unglued was when he had met Tamaki, and this was like that only it was completely different. She called him Kyokyo for god's sake. He chucked aloud a little, she didn't mind him when he was distant or annoyed. If he called her a dummy she would retaliate in such a silly way. He couldn't help but let out another quiet manly giggle, he was actually having fun with her all those times. Fun was so alien to him and here he was having it constantly and not even realizing it.

"Kyoya," asked Hikaru.

"What," he said in his usual manner.

"You're smiling, what are you thinking about," asked Kaoru.

Had he been smiling? He touched his face realizing that yes, he was. He quickly whipped the expression off of his face.

"Let's go take care f our guests and finish with the party, then we should all head home," Kyoya finally announced.

The hosts filed out to enjoy the rest of the night. All but Kyoya who Hikaru had stay behind with him.

"So nothing happened?"

Kyoya stared at the ginger haired kid, "no."

"Okay good," sighed the boy with relief.

"Hikaru are you…"

"I'm going to confess to her," Hikaru announced cutting his senpai off.

Something in Kyoya twitched, though you couldn't see it from the outside, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has to be a boy for now, you couldn't be with her even if you wanted."

"That's not a big deal, girls like guys who like other guys."

"Alright, but now think about this, do you know she shares your feelings?"

Hikaru was taken aback; the idea that she liked someone else was something that obviously had never crossed his mind. Thinking on it now Kyoya really didn't think about if the girl in question liked him back when he kissed her. It was more of a "I like you so I'm going for it" and let's face it he's Kyoya, was there really any need for him to worry?

"So I just have to get her to like me, that shouldn't be too hard," said Hikaru smiling and giving himself an internal high five.

"Uh Hikaru it won't be that easy-"

"Thanks a lot for everything Kyoya. No matter what anyone says, you're actually a pretty nice guy," said the underclassman as his skipped out to the rest of the party leaving Kyoya speechless in the dust.

And that's when he really thought about it. All the reasons he told Hikaru not to date Avery were completely valid for him as well. On top of that there was something else chipping at the back of his head. But what was it? There was some other insurmountable problem that was keeping them apart? But what was he forgetting?

Finally he went to the hospital, after watching over the party clean up. It was almost midnight but it was his hospital that Avery was staying in so he could go in anytime he wanted. What if she was asleep? Well he decided to check on her anyway, if she was asleep, then he would go, if she was awake… then he would be a gentleman and stay by her until she was sleeping… nothing more, nothing less. Yes, that was a sound plan to go in with. It was strange, why was he feeling so nervous? It was just her wasn't it? He dealt with girls all the time, why should this one be any different? Don't be stupid Kyoya, stop acting like you're too cool for school.

XXX

"Oh Misaki… it'll be okay. You're getting worried over nothing, you know Usami loves you. Oh how can he resist you in that cute little apron~"

"Avery?"

I looked up from my phone and shrieked. He jumped in surprise from my reaction.

"K-Kyoya! Uh!? This!? This is nothing! Alex told me about it and I couldn't sleep and- I mean it's just anime?"

He sighed as I shut my phone off, "You know any other girl would smile and say 'Kyoya, you came' or something."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

He blushed and adjusted his glasses, "Not exactly."

So then I smiled, "Kyoya, you came!"

He took a seat by me and stroked my hair, "Avery, have you told anyone?"

I looked up at him, "No, I thought you were gonna tell them?"

"What? Oh, no not the coughing fit, I mean… you know… about you… and me?"

My heart was thumping so hard in my chest, it was almost as if when my chest exploded and my heart came out it would scream "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!?"

"No. I haven't."

"Avery… I think, for a little while… we're going to have to pretend that didn't happen."

"Why?"

"I know you're smarter than that, haven't you noticed everything with the club?"

"What do you mean," I lied.

He saw through it, the only person to see through it, "Avery, we can't do this. I'm sorry."

He removed his hand from my head, I calmed down instantly. He looked at me and I looked at him. He kept looking and so did I. It became a staring contest.

"What," I finally asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"You just don't look upset? Like… at all?"

I shrugged my shoulders sitting up, "Well if you want out there's not much I can do?"

"What? I don't want out!?"

"Kyoya it's fine," I said shrugging off the awkward vibes, "you're right, we have to think of everyone else first."

He was speechless.

"And when the time comes where we can be a thing, I'll be super happy. Okay? So we'll just be brothers from different mothers for now."

He stared at me in disbelief in what I was hearing, "Since when can you be serious?"

"Since you figured out how to have fun."

He laughed a little at this and I decided to test one thing before it all came to an end, "Brothers can hold hands right?"

He stared at me and then smiled, "Just for tonight."

He told me he would stay with me until I was sleeping; only he ended up passing out in the chair beside me, his head resting on the mattress, his hand holding mine. It was like something out of Junjo Romantica… because starting now I'm a boy again.

**YAY UPDATE! I'm really trying to finish up a lot of my stories, especially the ones that I've left alone for a while and the ones that have been comng to a close for a long time. Thanks a bunch people! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the hospital bed for a while. They hooked me up to a blood drip or whatever; medical science has yet to prove to be a talent of mine. I turned onto my side only to feel a sharp pain in my arm. Okay so I'm staying on my back. I sighed to myself, blushing like crazy. So does this mean Kyoya was my boyfriend for like three seconds? I felt myself smiling like a crazy person, I wanted to jump for joy and then it hit me. Kyoya was my boyfriend… and I'm a boy… does that make me gay? I slapped myself in the face, stop being stupid, off hours you're a girl.

I turned my head to look at the sleeping face beside me. Kyoya came by to check on me and ended up falling asleep. I should invest in girl's clothing in case we go on a date. My chest tightened. I wasn't excited anymore. I needed to catch my breath. What am I going to do? If Kyoya's my boyfriend someday- well he never said he was but I know Kyokyo isn't the type of guy to hit and run. I tried to slow down my breathing.

Why was I afraid again? So that's it… I'm afraid of dating. It seemed so unlikely to come up I had managed to forget all about it. As a boy the prospect of a relationship basically vanished. I'm actually scared out of my mind. I can't date him; I know I'll screw it up somehow. Ugh! I tried curling up again but I just got a sharp pain to run through my arm again. Right, drip, just stay on your back Avery.

Even so, looking again at his sleeping face, I'm starting to think that facing my fears is a good idea. I gently took his glasses off of him and put them on myself. HOLY HELL HE'S BLIND!? I ripped the glasses off of my face and then closed my eyes putting them back on,

"Per-So-Na!"

Kyoya stirred a little in his sleep. Okay, no more goofing off. I should really get to sleep. I took the glasses off and set them onto the side table. So I'm still not tired though? I poked Kyokyo's face and played with his mouth.

"Avery, you've completely paid your debts, congratulations," I said in a deep awkward voice that didn't sound like Kyoya at all.

Then I grinned using the lame voice again, "You can always pay me back… with your body."

"Oh Kyoya you dirty boy, taking a page from Usami I see," I giggled to myself.

I stared at his sleeping face again, his cheek a little pink from my pinching. I pat his hair, it's not soft really, but that's okay. It's nice hair. I pulled his mouth again.

"Avery, I love you," I said in that dumb voice.

I removed my hand from his face, it's funny how when you're joking suddenly things don't seem so scary anymore. I wondered if I could so it, if I could face my fears just this once. I wondered if I could do something brave and wild, something you only see in the movies, and something so silly and so stupid and so embarrassing I'd be glad to be the only one that knew about it. Just this once, maybe I could be like other girls.

I tucked my short black hair behind my ear and leant over to his face. Do I even know what I'm doing? Well I saw it in a movie and he and I kissed already so it can't be that big of a deal. He closer I got the more I started to sweat and freak out. I backed away from that sleeping face. No, I can't do it. I'm such a baby. I sighed and pulled a marker out from the bedside table and drew on my unsuspecting senpai's face. I looked at my handy work. Nope, I can't be like other girls.

I'm afraid, this will be for the better. This situation of separation is for the better, this friendzone. I've always been afraid of being touched physically and emotionally. The blood is something my body does to reject others and protect myself. Now the time has come where I truly want to be in love with someone and I can't… all because I'm afraid.

I gave it some thought. Maybe it's just because I'm not used to being with someone physically? I've spent my whole life avoiding this sort of relationship so of course now it's impossible to just jump into it. But yeah, little by little, I'm going to face my fears. I'll try my hardest so I can be with you Kyoya, even if it isn't the forever all girls dream of, even if it's a fleeting high school dream I'll be brave so I can be with you.

"But until then, we'll be friends, okay Kyokyo?"

He stayed asleep and I looked up at the ceiling. Awww yeah, gonna finish watching Junjo Romantica.

XXX

"WHAT!?"

"Hey Avery, how did you do?"

I cried and handed Alex my test, "WOAH ONLY 10 PERCENT!? BUT I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!?"

"I thought I did but we both know math has never proven to be one of my talents."

"You have talents?"

"Just shut up Alex."

She pointed to the twins staring at us from behind her, "Maybe Hikaru can help you."

I lifted my head, "What?"

"You got a 100 right?" continued Alex to the pair of gingers.

The twin to the left nodded, "Yeah it's just your everyday trigonometry and tai chi inverse cosine oh yeah there's never gonna be a better padawon than me."

"What?"

"I'd be happy to help," smiled the one I assumed to be Hikaru while the other gave him a pat on the back followed by a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"AND I SHALL HELP YOU AS WELL MY SWEET!"

A boy with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair burst through the doors. He made grand and dramatic gestures as he sauntered over to me and my crew. I stared at him while the others glared.

"Who are you?"

He fell face first tripping over a desk, "My face! Are you really pulling this again Avery? Or is it… AN ACT!? Did someone say act? Well if I must~ Romeo Romeo where for art thou Romeo!"

"You're livelier than usual?" Groaned Alex.

"But of course, I received a call from my dear old agent last night and guess what?"

"Shameless booty call," Alex smirked.

"HOW DID YOU- I MEAN!? HOW _DARE _YOU! As if I would soil myself with anyone other than my dearly betrothed."

"What do you want," threw in the twins.

They continued to talk and I looked over to Haruhi, sitting as far away from us weirdoes as possible. She sat there looking out the window, her perfect seat. The absolute front seat in the corner by the window. I envied her from afar. Strawberry Blue (that's my nickname for this stranger) got on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Avery, my dear, I have been invited to a private screening for the highly anticipated Black Butler Live Action Film and I would like you very much to accompany me."

I looked from Haruhi to Strawberry Blue, "No thanks."

"WHAT!? How can you say no to me!?"

"Well, I do want to see the new Black Butler movie… But not with a stranger?"

He made frustrated high pitched noises until finally sighing and reaching into his pocket. What he pulled out was better than pretzels, it was a check book.

"How much?"

I stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're a host, I'm requesting you. How much?"

I stared at him, we all did, even Haruhi (a little on the jealous side). Suddenly Renge came out of the floor and hundreds of girls swarmed in. Yes, there was in fact a potential bromance happening. I feel so dirty with all of them watching me.

"Well Avery? Can you say no," he said, obviously playing it up for the audience.

I sighed and smiled, giving in, "No, I can't. I guess we all have our weaknesses Strawberry Senpai."

There was a scream and talk of devil kidnapper seme and impoverished sex slave uke. Which isn't fair because I wanted to top, so be it. Thinking about it this will give me some exposure to my fear, which made me smile even more. Don't worry Kyoya, by going on this date I'll be on the path!

"Strawberry Senpai? I love it! It's adorable!"

I grinned from ear to ear, "And now for the order of business."

I opened my phone, I was going to call Kyoya to tell him about my new regular only to find I didn't have his number? Ouch, why does that sting so much?

"Hey, Hika, Kao, do you have Kyokyo's number?"

Hikaru's face turned as red as a strawberry while Kaoru opened his phone to give me the number. After of which I made a very business phone call to Kyoya who went into shock at hearing my voice on the other side of the line. We discussed a price for Strawberry Senpai and the phone call ended. After that I was taken to the lunch room with the twins and Haruhi.

"Hey you don't have to go out with that guy," huffed Hikaru.

"No, it's alright. Besides, this will catch me up on my payment to the host club. On top of that I really wanna see the Black Butler movie!"

"So when is your retake," asked Haruhi completely killing my high.

"Oh yeah… It'll be tomorrow. It's already unfair that I get to take it again…"

"Great, so we'll study tonight," winked Hikaru.

"Huh?" I answered like the intellectual I am.

"Remember? I'm going to tutor you."

"Oh yeah. Okay, so tonight?"

"It's a date," he smiled while his brother gave him the thumbs up.

It was in that instant I was painfully reminded of Hikaru's crush on me. So now I have to spend all night alone with him in one of the most cheesy anime love scenes possible!? I mean this would be fine as long as I played a dude right? No, the boys understand the appeal of two boys getting it on, so I'm not safe there.

Avery, you're being an ass hole. How would you feel if your feet were switched? Well I would have big feet? That's not what I meant. Yeah I know, hmm I guess you're right Avery. Yeah I'm right! Don't be so loud. I'm sorry Avery. Your apology is appreciated Avery. Oh Avery you can be so sweet sometimes. Thank you Avery. You must eat nothing but sugar. Oh go on. That would explain why you're so FAT! Why did you have to go there! Shut up, go be nice to Hikaru slut! Why are you doing this to me!?

And that is how I managed to emotionally scar myself using my own brain.

**I am so in love with sailor moon all over again. I think like the Prince Diamond, Heart Snatchers, or Pegasus are my favorite season. IDK what's yours? I have no idea what I'm writing half the time but I think this story is finally moving in an actual direction! Wish me luck! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah! So finally this story is going to take off in an actual direction. How will our lovers cope with their suppressed romantic feelings? Let's put it like this, how would you feel if you finally got Kyoya to fall in love with you only to have to hide your feelings? It would suck, that's how it would be. And worse… STRAWBERRY SENPAI!? Here's the update!**

I was in the host club now, doing my shy boy thing. It proved to be way easier than usual for no other reason than I was feeling so stressed that other humans only added to my predicament. I have to act like Kyoya is just Kyoya, I have a date with a guy who somehow knows me, and above all… I HAVE TO BE WITH HIKARU IN A LIBRARY WHILE HE TEACHES ME MATH!? I MEAN WHAT'S MORE ROMANTIC THAN THAT SITUATION!? Relax Avery, just keep him in his place. You'll be fine. No, means no. But what if he cries? What if I hurt his feelings? That would suck!? I mean I really like Hikaru, but in a home boy kind of way? It's times like now I wish I was born as a boy, none of this would be a problem. I could date a girl and be normal.

_And now the theatre of my mind… 3… 2… 1…_

"_Haruhi!"_

"_Oh! Avery Senpai!"_

"_Let's jump around and be in love like high school kids!"_

"_Okay!"_

_We bounced around the Ouran campus covered in flowers until Tamaki appeared, "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!"_

_"What!? You're in love with my Haruhi!?"_

_And then Hikaru and Kaoru appeared with tommy guns and cigarettes in their mouths, "Haruhi belongs to us."_

_When they shot at our feet Turn Down For What started playing. And Mori kicked them over._

"_Haruhi," he grunted._

_Honny jumped onto Haruhi's back, "I love you Haru chan!"_

_And Renge appeared to glomp Haruhi and even Kyoya was gonna tap that._

_Back to reality…_

"Woah, talk about reverse harem," I said out loud.

"What are you talking about," asked one of my usual clients.

"Oh! I was just thinking… about… this manga, that's all."

"Oh! Which one?"

I stared at the girls, crap, time to use my wisdom, "Utau no Prince Sama?"

They screamed with tears of joy, "Oh my god I love them!"

Alex even screamed, "Splash FREE!"

Then they screamed even more. I screamed internally as any boy would. Because of FREE I started swimming again. Man… I've become such an Otaku since moving to Japan.

"Hey Avery," sang Strawberry Senpai.

"Oh, Hi- I mean, sup bro."

He put his arm around me, "I'm so excited about our date this weekend."

The girls shrieked and I just sighed, "Would you tell me your name at least?"

He glared at me and Alex snorted when she laughed, "Haha! Alfred, just go home. You're getting in the way of my OTP."

He leaned over and flicked her in the forehead, "Uh, I think we can all agree that Avery and I belong together?"

Then she grinned, "In your dreams loser, I've got a dream situation going on up in this grizzle yo!"

"What?"

I pulled Alex aside and whispered, "Who exactly do you ship me with?"

Last I checked it couldn't be Kyoya because she liked him too, not that I blame her, he's hot- stop! Stop! Boys don't like other boys unless- oh yeah I'm not a boy. Stop being stupid. This love is like black rice in the forbidden city…

"Obviously, I'm team Hikaru."

And then it clicked… aw hell.

"Well it doesn't matter what you ship because the canon will ultimately sink it," yelled Strawberry.

I turned to look at him, "You can't be the canon love interest, I don't even know your first name?"

He let out an annoying squeal, "MY NAME IS AUGUSTINE! DO WE REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY TIME!? HOW CAN YOU KEEP FORGETTING WHO I AM!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED!?"

I stared at him, and suddenly another problem rose to my attention and, by the looks of it, Kyoya's as well. I'm supposed to be getting married. I have a fiancé, this lame mofo wannabe actor. I had an actual date with him this weekend, I mean I was getting paid to go, but still. And then there were Hikaru's feelings I didn't want to hurt, and even more so Alex's feelings I didn't want to hurt.

The Host Club finally closed for the day and we went over the checking accounts. It was quiet but we all took the silence as time to relax and breath and do some pretzel yoga. I don't know if you know this, but I'm very bendy. Cut to Hikaru and I are in the library… completely… alone…

"Well I don't wanna fail again so let's get to work!" I cheered nervously.

He stared at me and then his gaze softened, his words suggestive as he leaned across the table, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"GAH DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" I flinched.

In an instant Hikaru had gone from a sexual light house attracting boats of fangirls to his usual kid self, "Like what?"

I sighed, this is probably just another one of his games, "Nevermind… So uh do you like math?"

"I love it."

His response was so quick. When I was a kid I wanted to be a mathematician, but I was pretty bad at the subject so that dream was destroyed. Thinking on it now what am I good at? What am I going to do when I get out of high school?

"Wow, I wish I could say that!? I'm so bad at math! Oh… we're in a library, I should be quiet," I half whispered at the end.

"We're the only ones here," he said at normal volume, only he had become the light house of sexual prowess again!?

"AGAIN WITH THAT SEXY VOICE!?"

He laughed at this, "What are you talking about?"

Finally we got to work on math, although Hikaru was kind of a shitty teacher. It was like "this is how you do it- I just told you how to do it how did you get it wrong!?" Eventually we got a system going. He used his phone to make an order.

"Okay Avery, every time you get a question right you can have a maccaron."

I gazed at the box of rainbow colored cookies. Holy shit since when did this equation make sense to me!? By the end of the first hour I had managed a C on Hikaru's made up test. It wasn't good enough for him but it was a serious improvement. We got to work again when he suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"That Augustine guy… you don't rally like him do you?"

I stared at him, he was adorable, like a kitten in a box just looking for a home. So I pinched his cheeks, "Ohhh Hikaru~ You're adowabwe~"

He blushed like crazy and removed my hands, "You think I'm cute?"

Here goes, time to pull a dick move, "Well sure, you're like a younger brother to me!"

He suddenly glared, "I'm older than you."

"So?"

"You don't think of me as anything else?"

"You're my friend?"

"And not once have you considered me physically attractive?"

"Well that's not true. You're super handsome home slice!"

He sighed putting his face into the text book, "So I've lost you to Augustine?"

I stared at Hikaru for a minute, man he must be feeling really sad. I reached over and pat his head, "You haven't lost me. I'm still here for you if you need me Hikaru."

He looked up from the book, his chin resting in his hand. My hand went from his hair to his face and I smooshed it around.

"Okay, Okay," he said pulling my hands away, "I guess I'll be fine with this for now."

"With what?"

He smiled, "Well you have no problem touching me unlike the rest. So I guess I must be something to you. That's good enough for now."

He didn't let go of my hands; "I'll just have to make you fall in love with me."

"Hikaru, I'm engaged?"

"We can figure that out later," he smiled.

I sighed and looked at all that he was doing for me in this moment, "Hikaru, you really are something."

He threw my hands back at me, "NOW LET'S GET YOU TO ACE THIS MATH TEST!"

"Yes sir!"

But more than anything Hikaru… I'm already in love with someone else…

**Guys… I love Attack on Titan… I love it so much and I really love Eren and Levi together… and I think Fem Eren is super hot. Anyway so I've come up with a totally dank new idea for a fanfiction! I'm so serious about it that I plan to complete all my other stories first before even starting to write it. I've got some notes going on but that's it. So if you're into that sort of thing, totally check it out whenever it's posted.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys I have to find a way to conclude this story!? I wanna write this new one but I have to finish up some other projects first!? This story was originally a pot boiler, I'm sorry to admit it lol. If I was an ass I could find a way to end it right now… but I care about these characters… so I'm not gonna do that. XD**

I passed! Holy shit I passed! Last time we met I was studying for a math test with Hikaru who was pulling all his sexy man moves to try and sway me. Ultimately I gave him a bandaid solution: he thinks he just has to make me fall in love with him.

I sighed to myself as I thought about my other problems. I have to marry Augustine, yes I actually sort of remember him? And then there's Alex. Why can't the world just work in a neat bow? If it did then I could be with Kyoya… and then a whole new set of problems would occur because he'd try to hold my hand and I'd stop breathing and my ribs would tighten and I'd turn to stone. UGH! Life isn't easy when you're part of a pot boiler fanfiction.

I guess this brings me to the date. Yup, Augustine was paying me a lot of money to go out with him to a movie, Black Butler (yeah baby). Is it weird the closer I get to paying my debt the less I want to work? I mean, I don't want to leave the host club, I don't want to just be someone, I want to be with them as one of them you know? Black Haiate stared at me dressed as a girl. I feel strange, like Miss Julie or something? Half a man and half a woman. I played with the fake hair on my head and thought about what it would be like if it was Kyoya taking me out tonight. As scary as that sounds, I'd like to give it a try a lot.

_Yes, tremendously! _I flinched, and ran to my bag, taking a tablet. _Monsters!_ On top of all of this, would Kyoya even want to deal with this? _You're losing your head! Off with her head! _I curled up on the floor as Black Haiate licked my feet, trying to calm me. _I can hear them screaming!_

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phone ringing.

"H-hello?"

"Avery?"

I looked at the caller I.D. "Kyokyo?"

He seemed to relax at the nickname, "Come to the window."

I went to my window, "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see anything?"

"Shit- wrong window. Okay now."

"Oh! Hey Kyokyo!" I waved like a dumb ass.

"Come down."

"I can't."

"Climb down the vine."

"No, Kyoya, I can't."

"Do it for the vine!"

"No, Kyoya, I've got a date in a minute, you know, that one Augustine is paying for?"

He hung up the phone. Crud, is he mad? Then he started to climb up the vine and basically my life was made. He reached my window, which I opened before he made it all the way up. I helped pull him into the room, flinching at the touch. I was suddenly self conscious, I mean I look weird? I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Are you okay," he laughed lightly.

"I uhhh yeah!"

He didn't believe me, "What's up, you're acting weird?"

"Haha no I'm not," I said still covering my mouth.

"Why is your hand covering your face," he asked reaching out to move my hand, in which I jumped out of the way.

"I'm not doing anything!"

He rolled his eyes, responding sarcastically, "Oh, I get it. You ate a ton of garlic and now your breath stinks."

"WHAT!? NO I ONLY EAT GARLIC IN LARGE SUMS IN THE WINTER!?"

When I shouted my hand moved and my cheeks burned bright red as he got a good look at my face up close.

"Is that… lipstick?"

My hand shot back up defensively, "No it isn't!"

What if he thinks it looks weird? What am I talking about, of course it looks weird. I'm weird. Or worse!? What if he thinks I'm actually trying for Augustine!? I swear it was Ameyasha! It was all her prepping me for my first date! I don't even know how to use this stuff I swear! He moved my hand away gently.

"Oh, it's gloss. Heh, you put on gloss for him?"

"It's embarrassing but… Don't laugh."

"I won't," he smiled.

"… Well it's like a thing and I've seen things like this on Tv and the girls always look so pretty and… I thought maybe if I had my maid help me put this stuff on I could… you know… look pretty too. I know I won't be anything like the princesses at the host club or anything like that but it was worth a shot right? I just… wanted to see what it was like to be cute… I know it's silly…"

And then he laughed, just a little bit but that liar laughed.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!?"

"The way you always are… heh heh, that's the cutest version of you, not to say this one isn't, don't laugh, adorable."

I stared at him, he was so out of character but who cares. He called me adorable. He was being sweet. He was being kind, he wasn't calling me dummy. He was ignoring our problems in this instant, so couldn't I? It was then I noticed he was holding my hand, only this time, I wasn't so scared. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. So I made the most stupid face humanly possible to ruin the moment as I always manage to do even if I don't want to.

"So you think I'm cute," I asked slyly.

"That is what I just said."

"Well, you have very good taste," I laughed.

He only smiled this time, "Dummy."

It was quiet and I couldn't hold it back, "Kyoya, I- I think I'm sad when you're not around…"

"Don't say things like that and not expect to be kissed."

"WOAH WHAT A LINE! I'LL WRITE THAT ONE DOWN FOR LATER!?"

"STOP KILLING THE MOMENT!"

"I JUST LIKE YOU A LOT OKAY!?"

"WELL I LIKE YOU TOO SO WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL DUMMY!?"

"WE'VE GOT OTHER PEOPLE TO THINK ABOUT KYOYA!"

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE TONIGHT!"

Then I went ballzy.

"DO YOU WANNA MAKE OUT AND STUFF!?"

"AND STUFF?"

"WELL I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY FIANCE TONIGHT SO KISS ME BEFORE I GO INTO THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"OKAY!"

This was nothing like our other kiss. This one I felt a lot more comfortable with. It was probably because of the shouting. Nothing gets the nervous out like screaming. So yeah we did that thing that people who like each other do. And let me tell you, this mofo knew what he was doing. I was like "what? Rich boys don't kiss like that?" and he was all "you watch too many movies." And I was all JNEALSFHCQLEWIUFHQLWIAEUFHCLNQEAJBFLQWEUGFNQLXAECFHLBQEHLIUAFHCBLQWAESHFCLAISHBFAILSBHFCHJRBFLASJEHFAWLIEFNCPQIEUHFXNPIWUEHCFNP!? Dope.

It was at the point where we got crazy and were macking on the bed yo. Then the door opened and Ameyasha came in and swore. Yeah, the old bat actually swore! Like a serious what the f bomb! I was laughing at her and Kyoya panicked as he wiped his spit from his face and I wiped mine. Well, I can't tell Alex about this? So what do I do? Oh yeah, I'll tell the internet all about it! That makes sense! She came in to tell me Augustine was waiting by the main staircase and I just nodded and told Kyoya to go out the window. I bribed Ameyahsa to keep her mouth shut with some Shakespeare in the park tickets. She took them and ushered me out. Before I went off to war I very simply turned to Kyoya and said,

"Kyoya, are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Just go Dummy."

**UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have so many ideas for fics… but I can't even… I have this one I really wanna write but I think I'll put that idea on hold until I'm confident in my abilities to actually write it… HERE'S BOYS AND GIRLS! XD**

Kyoya had just left my house, for someone who isn't dating me he sure is acting like a boyfriend. I had a flashback to what was going on back there. I looked up to Augustine as I sat next to him in the limo.

"Hey Augustine?"

"Alfred."

"Augustine, does this thing have one of those opening tops?"

"Yeah, why?"

He opened the top for me as I thought about my bed room once again. I jumped to my feet, stuck the whole upper half of my body out the opening and raised my arms over my head.

"I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

"AVERY SIT DOWN!?"

I sat down but I was jittery. He took it as a compliment, that I was freakishly excited about our date tonight. I can take on the world tonight home fries, I actually kissed Kyoya, and I wasn't scared or shit! I am freaking King of the world tonight- well Queen. I stood up again.

"FREE!"

"AVERY SIT DOWN!"

"NEVERRRRRRRR!"

So then we arrived to the thing and I walked on this sweet ass carpet and it was actually really cool. It was then I saw the appeal of being famous and an actor. I mean you're so in the world. It's a lot of work to get here though and I don't think I'm exactly built for this. Ultimately I shrank under the flashing lights and cheers and we worked our way into the theatre. No matter how I look at Augustine I'm pretty sure he was made more for public than private. I mean when we were kids hanging out alone he was someone else entirely. Looking at him right now among the artists of the silver screen, I'd say he was acting now better than ever.

So we watched the movie and let me tell you… IT WAS DANK! It was the dopest dope ever smoked if I smoked dope. It was crazy awesome and I blew up, all of my Black Butler fandom erupted into this bloody rainbow mass of fangasm. It was after the movie now and we were back in the limo. He tried the classic moves during the film but… you don't take an otaku princess to a live action conversion of an anime and expect to make out, I mean these are the basics. Hell, Kyoya wouldn't even get a hand hold out of me in that situation.

The limo stopped in the center of the city.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Come with me?"

"Is this part of the date?"

"Yes!"

He flew out of the limo and I followed, looking around me at the bright lights… HOLY SHIT I LOVE TOKYO!? LOOK THAT'S A NINE STORY COSPLAY SHOP! GODBLESS! He led me away from the neon wonders into a building. We went up an elevator until the doors opened. I stepped out and took in the sight.

"Welcome to the top of Tokyo Tower."

He turned around from the edge to see me clinging from the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Heights…"

"Heights?"

"… It's really high."

He held out his hand and the wind blew dramatically, "I won't let you fall."

I took a deep breath and squinted my eyes closed, blindly reaching for his hand. He found mine and pulled me into his arms. Oh Kyoya~ Oh shit, this is Augustine. I can't let that slip.

"Open your eyes."

"I can't… I'm scared," I squeaked.

"It'll be alright, spread your arms and open your eyes."

I hesitated but my arms spread out, shaking, and I opened my eyes. Suddenly all of Tokyo was being taken in. I inhaled suddenly and couldn't look away. Holy hell I'm so high up. And then it was a little less scary, until it wasn't scary at all. I smiled turning around to tell him how I wasn't afraid… until the fear welled up inside me again. Augustine was down on one knee with a box in his hand, an awkward smile. A smile that was hopeful I would say yes and knew I couldn't say no; because that's how things work.

"I got a leading role in this new film. It takes place in New Zealand and I want you to come with me."

"But what about school?"

"I'm leaving in two days. Everything has been taken care of for me and I want to take care of you. Come with me."

"I- I can't… I have to pay my debts to the host club."

"I'll pay it."

"But you said-"

"I love you Avery, I want to marry you. Can Kyoya say the same?"

Oh god. Oh shit. How did he know? Does it matter? The fact is he knows. And he's questioning me about my extremely heated romance with Kyoya. Oh god… WHAT DO I DO!? What do you mean what do I do? I'm going to have to say yes at some point? Our parents arranged this for who knows what reason. I can tell you the reason, it's because I'm a nose bleeding lunatic and he's the only one who would ever find that remotely attractive. But Kyoya likes me? Will he like me forever? Would he actually want to marry me? Ew, that would be weird if he wanted to marry me. I'm just a kid, this sort of thing has to wait. I mean I'm just getting over my intolerance of other people, can't I just have a day to bask in the glow?

"I really like Kyoya right now…"

"What if he finds someone more wonderful than you?"

Way to screw with my head. What movie did you take that from? I stared at the ring, it looked like a Jellyfish? Oh my god he even referenced a great anime. He put a lot of thought into this ring. Even so…

"I can't marry you Augus- Alfred."

"No, use my real name. I don't hate it when you say it."

I looked at the jellyfish ring inside the box, damn that thing is boss. I closed the box and took a breath to keep from admiring that wonderful jellyfish.

"You need to find someone who loves you as much as you love them."

That was all I could say and I guess it was enough because he got off his knee and onto his feet. I relaxed a little bit when he told me how he'd tell my parents that it just wouldn't work. Yes, go dirty your hands so I don't have to. I sighed with relief. This is working out pretty smoothly. We left Tokyo tower and I looked up to the top from the bottom, getting dizzy and ultimately throwing up on the curb. Woah that was way more stressful than I thought.

Our parents decided to give us time to think about it, since we are young and the idea of getting married right out of high school was unappealing, even to them. That delayed the issue for long enough and also gave me some freedom to ogle Kyoya with reckless abandon.

About a week later I was sitting in the host club when a girl handed me a tabloid. On the cover was Augustine and some extremely fabulous Brazilian babe making out on a huge boat. They all gabbed while I sulked.

"I told him to find someone else but… that was fast… like REALLY fast… I feel like such a total loser…"

And then for some reason my head moved to look at Kyoya and all his accounting glory.

"Feeling's gone."

**Yay! Update. Man things get hard sometimes but you can always rely on a plot device to get you out of trouble. I have a thing to get to so just… REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, shit has been really sucking in real life. I keep retreating into my head and basically I'm just mentally updating fics and then type them later if I have time. I'm dying in the real world. Save me… someone… save me…**

It's a generic romantic holiday here at the host club, but don't ask me what month it is, I don't know. And I've collected some chocolates to give to my beautiful Kyoya, in secret of course. I was always afraid of dating someone but I feel kind of silly. I can't see any reason why this would backfire on me! Well… there is my engagement… but I'm ignoring that. There's also Alex's feelings as well as Hikaru's. Probably some other third thing as well. But ignoring all that everything is going to be okay!

I stared at Kyokyo from a distance, my lip twitching in nervousness. The girls leaned in, watching my every move. Would it be too obvious for me to hand them over now? I slowly turned to look at the girls I was sitting with. The knew what I was thinking about, because it was what they were thinking about. They wanted to see me gay it up with Kyoya… I wanted the same thing. I looked over to the twins. Hikaru didn't notice me looking. He and his lovely twin were entertaining Alex and the other regulars. When I turned back around there was a shadow cast over me.

"AH KYOYA!?"

"Avery, do you know what day it is?"

"Generic Romantic School Holiday Day?"

"That's right," he took a seat by me, "And today I will be your only client."

The girls screamed and left their seats… only to form a circle around us.

"Oh uhhh Kyokyo," I stumbled on my words and nervously handed Kyoya the traditional chocolates. He took them graciously and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you Princess."

I was shrinking under the gazes of the females surrounding us and going deaf by their screams. They had their phones out faster than I could choke on my words. They summoned their friends and began drawing their fan art and writing their fanfiction! I stared at Kyoya and he had his eyes only on me. Can you say doki doki? Good.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kyoya! W-what are you doing?"

"I think it's about time you and I came out, don't you?"

Another wild scream. The hosts looked just as surprised as I did. Oh god. We're openly gay now!? Wait, shit, I keep forgetting I'm a Drag King.

"Hahaha," I laughed nervously, something I did when I was scared to show I'm not at all a threat, "Maybe you should tone it down a bit? People are starting to stare."

"Let them look."

"OHGODWITHDASEXYVOICE!?"

And then like the lazy writer I am we cut to the end of the host club. Our little after action report time. Kyoya was suddenly very normal again.

"You made us a lot of money today Avery, you played the helpless uke well."

I knew there was a catch, there always is, "So then the chocolates…"

"I don't necessarily care for sweets," he stated bluntly.

"I should have known," oh wait, I did know that. Next time I'll score some rice crackers or something. Then he leaned over and quietly said thanks for the chocolate, he'll eat it later. Oh Kyoya, sometimes your bipolar affections really get to me. At least now I know he isn't growing a brain tumor. Then Hikaru put his arm around me and grinned.

"That's classic Kyoya for you! So Avery, I was thinking that as a thank you for the chocolates you didn't get me I should take you on a date."

"Oh sorry Hikaru," I said ignoring the second half.

"As an apology you should take me out."

"I uhhhh," I turned to look at Kyoya who didn't even flinch, instead he looked up at Hikaru, his glasses going completely white. Run Hikaru. Said red head ignored Kyoya's obvious irritation like it wasn't even there. Somehow everyone else seemed to ignore it, well everyone except Kaoru. Kaoru was breaking a sweat watching Kyoya watch Hikaru. Black Onion Squad is'a commin' to beat a ho.

Finally the meeting ended and I was out of that room faster than I could write in an anime reference. I mean there are so many you could include here? I ran into the limo that was waiting for me and guess who was inside the limo: Kyoya. Holy shit he can teleport!?

"WHAT DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"So," he began completely ignoring me, "I think that as payment for the chocolates we should go on a date."

"Kyoya what if someone see's us?"

He smiled, "We're going somewhere the hosts will never find us."

He had two amusement park tickets, the kind for commoners. Oh hell yes, all the ice cream and hamburgers I want. I am so down. Shit, I'm probably getting fat… maybe I should watch Kuroko no Basket while sitting like L. Watching all the exercising should help me lose weight. And I heard that sitting like L burns calories… I'm so fat… Cries.

And then Kyoya left and I'm going to tell you what was happening back at his place in third person omnipotent!

_The next morning at the Ootori Estate…_

"You called for me," Kyoya said respectfully as he entered his father's study.

The older man was sorting some papers at his expensive looking desk, "Yes, the daughter of the head of Kakkoi Electronics will be transferring to your school in the next week. I'd like you to put that silly club of yours to use and get on her good side… if you know what I mean."

Kyoya very simply bowed and stated very calmly, "fuck that."

"Very good my son- EXCUSE ME!?

Kyoya went on to raise a peace sign, "I'm done being your lap dog. I have more important things to do than deal with your shady affairs. I no longer need your company."

"How dare you!"

"No father, how dare you. Speaking to your very important backer that way."

"Backer?"

"K.O."

It was then his father realized who it was that saved his company in the last episode of the original Ouran anime. There will be some controversy to this plot point in the near future, but, because you have been warned, you will be able to properly ignore it. For this story is about to take a very strange turn very quickly, in the next chapter that is. Kyoya turned away from his father and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

The third son smiled back, "To school, and after that to my silly club."

"Knock out," mumbled his father, "flawless victory."

Kyoya grinned, "peace out."

The old man sat there for a minute and finally made a hone call, "Sugi, my man. I need you to trail my son. He's acting very OOC and the readers won't like that. The usual place? Very well."

He hung up the phone and put a trench coat and walked out to his car where he drove out to the center of Tokyo to a donut shop where a short tan man with blonde hair was waiting for him drinking an iced coffee.

"Yo."

"Tomorrow is Saturday and there will be no school. I checked Kyoya's facebook status and it says he's got important work things to do tomorrow. I know that's a lie, he only said that because he doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Find out where he's going and who he's seeing."

"Rodger that, I'd better be off then. Give my donut a good home will ya?"

"I will."

**6000 cool points if you can tell me what anime Sugi is from. I know this story is getting very… cracky… but it can only get worse from here. Thanks for all the support people! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AHHHH Guys I can't keep this up. I have so many stories I wanna write! This is… going to be the last update. I'm sorry because it really won't even be an update, more like weird ideas I had for this fic all listed out up until the planned ending. Thanks to everyone who followed but the time has come for boys and girls to end. Peace!**

Hikaru gets jealous and Alex catches on to what's going on. I basically ignore some plot holes and they start falling for each other. Ultimately I wanted Alex to get the twins, because that's how I wanted it.

So as you know, Kyoya's dad has Sugi spy on Kyoya and find out why he's so OOC. I never meant for him to end up that way, honestly it was an accident that he ended up like that. I figured it didn't matter that I let it slip though because I could just put him back into character later. Problem is I never did… completely. But it was because of this I managed to figure out how to end this story. Anyway Sugi follows Kyoya and Avery to the amusement park, only it looks like two guys on a date. On their date they run into Tamaki and Haruhi who also have a secret relationship going on.

On the date at some point it gets chilly and this cute moment happens:

"Achoo!"

"Oh no are you cold?"

"No I'm fine. Achoo!"

"Gah, it's because you gave me your sweatshirt!?"

(Oh yeah, at some point Kyoya gave Avery his sweatshirt)

"No, I'm not cold."

Holds arms out with super awesome derp face, "How about I warm you up with a hug?"

He stares, "Actually that's good idea."

I DIDN'T THINK HE'D GO FOR IT!? She thinks

Blushing like crazy he's all, "umm it was… a joke…"

"WOAH YOU CAN PLAY JOKES!?"

He's super red to his ears and everything, "Yeah I guess… it wasn't that funny errr… I'm so embarrassed."

Ugh Doki.

So Ootori has someone spy on Kyoya and Boom! They see him with Avery and lol he thinks, "my son!? Gay!?" WHERE IS THIS STORY GOING LOL!? And then Kyoya comes home to find Tamaki and tamaki's dad. "what do I owe the honor?" "Tamaki's father and I have an announcement to make," says Kyoya's dad. "I know I haven't been the best parent Kyoya, and I haven't been the most understanding… But I'll show you my support now because I know how hard it can be…" "What are you talking about?" "For you see," says Tamaki's dad, "WE'VE BEEN GAY TOGETHER ALL ALONG!" "What!?" And Kyoya's dad is like "so be with whomever you want my son! go! Live! Don't live the shallow lives we have!" "This is a new dawn, a new age! Be free my child!" Apparently they think Haruhi and Avery are boys and their sons are gay. Then they talk about how they'd rather their sons got married but whatever. Continuity? What's that?

So yeah some junk happens and then here is the final moment:

At the end when Kyoya gets too OOC he's like "being with you has made me lose myself and so we can't be together." And Avery's like after all the shit we went through we will ignore it, "I understand." "Please don't cry." "I'm not crying… it's just the rain." "We're inside the club room?" "I said I'm not crying! Jeez… but I will go home and watch anime." He extends his hand, "It's been fun." She shakes it, "see you on the flip side." And then they part ways only to meet at the host club again the next day because she still hasn't paid her debt and it's chill until she talks to Kyoya and he very simply smiles, "dummy."

They probably part as friends or something. I don't know.

**Welp, sorry for doing this to you! Love you guys!**


End file.
